I've fallen
by Fae Rain
Summary: Ron's being a jerk so Harry tries to prove that he doesn't have feelings for Hermione and it backfires, badly.
1. Chapter 1

Ron's being a jerk so Harry tries to prove that he doesn't have feelings for Hermione and it backfires, badly.

A/N: Ok, first off, I wrote this just today in a few hours. If It's bad or there are a million of mistakes, forgive me.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Dinner will be ready soon!" George called up the stairs and winked at Harry as he made his way to the livingroom, "Chicken and gravy."

Everything had been going well lately. Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's had been living in Grimmauld Place together. There was plenty of room and Harry was happy for the company. The weasleys only needed a place untill they could repair some of the damage done to their home after death eaters found out that Ron had never been there when he was supposedly 'sick'.

Kreature rarely ever mentioned his old mistress anymore and was happy to do things asked of him even if the request came from Hermione. The house elf was also helpfull in keeping reporters far away from the house. Too many people waited outside to get a quick word with the Boy Who Defeated The Dark Lord. It was hard for Harry to go anywhere but the others made it point to protect him from the lights and annoying questions.

Ron was rather good at putting the reporters in their place and George was never shy to speak up either.

For the first time Harry had his 'family'. After the last battle and loss of so many lives they had all become very close. Hermione's parents even stopped by twice a week for dinner. In the begining they had tried to convince her to come home but she refused saying that she was where she was suppose to be. They were disspaointed and a bit worried about her living in a house with a bunch of guys but they got over it after a while.

Harry was gratefull that she had stayed. Not that he had realy thought that she would ever be anywhere but with them. It was just how they had always been and it would have felt wrong if she wasn't there.

Her pressense was even more comforting the day Ginny decided that she thought of Harry too much as a brother to date him anymore. He'd been very hurt and confused and a bit creeped out. Sure Ginny had been by less and less but everytime she saw him she snogged him senseless. If that was how she treated her brother's Harry had to have quite a talk with Ron later.

"She's just realized that you are always around and no longer off on an adventure." Hermione shrugged, taking a seat next to Harry on the couch, "She loved the Famous you. The Brave you. She didn't realy know the normal you. The you that Ron and I always see."

"Realy?" Harry was wondering if he should be upset about that.

"That's what it sounded like when she tried to explain her actions to me." Hermione squeezed him arm, "Don't worry, you'll find the right girl for you."

That was not comforting at all. It was like saying, 'Don't worry, it'll heal soon' after having your arm cut off.

At dinner Ginny wasn't there.

Ron caught him looking around and said quietly, "She's at Seamus's."

Shocked and no longer hungry Harry pushed his plate away and didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the meal.

For the next few days it seemed that Hermione had made it her mission to keep Harry from being lonely or bored. Everywhere he went he found her waiting for him. At first he was annoyed but he got use to her always being there, talking about one book or another. He liked to listen to her and when Ron was out helping his parents rebuild Hermione would read aloud from the old wizarding history book she had found in the attic.

Hermione always closed the book if Ron arrived unannounced, knowing that he would have bored within seconds. As it was Ron was questioning Harry's sanity for letting Hermione drag him into her obbsession of books.

"It's fun." Harry shrugged, "And it passes the time."

It was the easiest way to pass time seeing how it was impossible for him to leave the house most days.

"Hermione going on about books isn't fun." Ron just shook his head, "She drives me crazy when she does that."

"You're lucky to have her." Harry smiled at his friend, "She's an amzing girl."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Things went down hill from there.

"What do you think of Hermione?" Ron asked one night as he stood in Harry's doorway.

"I think she's my best friend." Harry said slowly, "Why?"

"Do you like her?" Ron kept his voice low, a sign that he was getting mad about something.

"Yeah, she's my best friend." Harry was still speaking slwoly, seeing where this was going he was hoping to bring Ron to his senses before he had punch them back into him.

"Why do you spend so much time with her?" Ron was glaring at him now.

"Gee, Ron, I don't know. Maybe it's because she and I are the only ones here a lot of the time." Harry stood up from his spot on his bed, "There's nothing going on, Ron. She's just my friend."

"Right." Ron said and left the room.

"What a git." Harry said to himself, tugging his shirt off before pulling on pj's.

The next morning Ron stayed behind, saying he wanted to spend the day with Hermione and Harry for once. The way he said it was tense and even Hermione picked up on Ron's anger before anything was actualy said about it.

She shrugged off Ron's bad mood and they all went into the kitchen for breakfast where Kraeture was only too happy to take requests.

"Waffles and tea." Harry and Hermione said at the same time while Ron had said, "Eggs."

Hermione giggled and swatted Harry's arm, "We always do that."

Harry found himself grinning as he said, "Yea, we do."

"Always do what?" Ron asked, shooting Harry a look Hermione missed.

"We always want the same thing." Hermione smiled brightly, "We always have something different each day but we always want what the other wants. It's not like we discuss it before hand or anything. It just happens."

"It's funny." Harry said lightly, flattening his bangs.

"Yeah, a riot." Ron muttered.

After breakfast Harry planted himself in the living room with stack of muggle playing cards and a large cup of tea. He guessed he'd be playing solitare all day just to stay away from Ron.

But Ron was the one who followed him.

"Still being an idiot?" Harry asked under his breath.

"Still thinking about Hermione?" Ron asked and Harry felt himself pale. He had actualy just been wondering if Hermione knew how to play this game.

"You're a git." Harry mumbled as Hermione came into the room with Crookshanks in her arms.

Since Harry had planned on being alone he had sat in the center of the couch, leaving very little room between himself and Hermione when she sat next to him.

"Is that solitare?" she asked, leaning over his shoulder to get a better look.

Harry just nodded and didn't dare look at Ron. Ever since last night Harry had been unable to think about anything other than Hermione. He knew it was just because Ron was being such a jerk. Even so, he hadn't been able to not notice how Hermione stood so close to him and how she touched his arm whenever she spoke to him.

Crookshanks decided he wanted to watch Harry's game from the table so that whenever Harry moved a card too quickly the cat could reach out and swat at it. This usualy resulted in Hermione having to pick up the card her cat had just sent flying. She laughed each time and each time Harry would smile. If Ron hadn't been in the room Harry would have flipped all of his cards quickly to keep Crookshanks playing and Hermione laughing.

He felt very happy and relaxed whever she laughed. Even if Ron was glaring daggers at him.

Around lunch time George showed up and told them over a bunch of ham sandwiches that the house was nearly perfect and how his mum was all excited for everyone to back at the burrow.

"I'll visit a lot but I want to live here." Harry said, looking around the room, "This is all I have left of Sirius."

"I'll probably go between Grimmauld, the Burrow and my parenst house since it's not too far from here. That is if you guys don't get sick of me." Hermione shot them a playfull look. She's been in such a great mood lately and Harry was guessing most of her joy today was due to the fact that her parents would be over for dinner that night.

"Ginny will always have room for you." George smiled, "And I'm sure Harry's not about to kick you out of here."

"Hermione is always welcome here." Harry looked at Ron and nodded, "Just as the rest of you will always be as well."

"Aw, how sweet of you, Harry." George ruffled Harry's hair before saying, "Well, I need to get back. You kids have fun."

Ron seemed to relax a bit after that and they even started enjoying themselves. Harry even felt light hearted enough to joke around with Ron about what Ginny had said about Harry being like a brother.

Ron paled and then looked like he was going to be sick, "That's just wrong."

"She probably just didn't want to hurt Harry's feelings." Hermione picked up Crookshanks and looked at the other two with an eyebrow raised, seeing they hadn't caught what she meant, "She's liked Seamus for awhile if I remember correctly. It was just an easy way to let Harry down."

"She told me she's just friends with Seamus!" Ron protested and Hermione snorted.

"That's because you're her brother. She's not about to come right out and say that she's dating one of your friends."

Harry changed the subject by asking if they had read the Prophet that morning. When they both said no he offered to go get his own which he had left on his bed.

"I'll go too. I have to feed Crookshanks or he'll get grumpy." Hermione stood up as did Ron.

"When isn't that cat grumpy?" Ron asked they all headed for the stairs.

Harry was happy the two of them were concentrating on one another. It gave him time to digest the fact that Ginny had realy moved on and rather quickly at that.

A thump behind him was the only warning he had before he fell forward onto the stairs, Hermione holding onto him as Crookshanks flew past his head.

"Sorry." she said as Ron helped her to stand, "I tripped."

Ron was grinning as Harry stood.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Hermione ripped your pocket almost clean off." he said and Harry turned to try to see his backside and sure enough his pocket was barely hanging on my one corner and his orange and yellow boxers could be seen.

"I'll fix it, I promise." Hermione pulled out her wand and quickly muttered a spell.

Harry squeaked as the pocket sewed itself to his boxers and pinched his bum.

"Hermione!" Harry yelped, grabbing the pocket.

"Sorry." Hermione was about to wave her wand again when Harry caught her hand.

"Let me take them off before you try that again. That pinched."

Hermione laughed alot through the whole thing. It didn't help her any that Harry refused to let her touch his boxers.

"For crying outloud Harry, I have seen you in your boxers before." Ron shot him a look when she said this, "Just give them here."

Harry had changed and then returned with the jeans and boxers still attached but just couldn't get past the weirdness of her holding them.

"Here, I'll hold them, you do the spell." Harry stood right in front of her, holding out his clothing.

"Fine." Hermione sighed and tried the spell to seperate the materials. It worked.

Harry tossed his boxers to the other side of his bed bfore handing his jeans to Hermione who had them good as new in seconds.

"Boys are so weird." Hermione shook her head and picked up the daily prophet, again missing the look that Ron was shooting Harry.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

At dinner everyone was talking at once as was usual when they were all there. Arthur and Molly were talking about the house and how they would love to have the Grangers over sometime for dinner there. George was telling Ron about the garden gnomes and how mad they were when the rebuilding had started.

Ginny was there for once and hadn't stopped talking about Seamus. Her main target was Hermione but Harry noticed that every once in awhile the redhead would glance in his direction before whispering in Hermione's ear.

Harry wasn't sure what that was about but it was annoying him. Though he did smile at one point when Hermione covered her ear before Ginny could lean in and told the girl that she was trying to eat. Ginny looked quite insulted and she even went so far as to scoot her chair away from Hermione's.

When all was said and done Harry went up to his room and climbed into bed. It was still a bit too early to sleep but he didn't want to be around Ginny at the moment. If her words and actions annoyed Hermione into being rude to her than Harry could only imagine that she would try to make him jealous with those same stories. Why?- he had no idea. She was the one after all who had ended things and found a boyfriend within two days of their breakup.

There was a light tap on the door before it opened and Harry sighed as he saw Hermione's outline in his doorway.

"I'm ok, Hermione." he had been terrified that it was going to be Ginny.

"I just wanted to tell you that she's not worth it. Whatever you're thinking or feeling just know that she's moved on and is just interested in playing with your feelings. She thought I'd run to tell you everything she told me tonight but honestly, I don't want to. And I won't." He sat up as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you." Harry smiled and Hermione took his hand.

"I'll always be on your side, Harry. You know that right?" he could hear how serious she was being and looked into her eyes to see that maybe she hadn't missed everything that had happened between him and Ron.

"I know." Harry squeezed her hand gratefully before adding quietly, "You should leave before Ron comes looking for you."

"I guess I should." Hermione stood but didn't let go of his hand, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Hermione."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Ta Da!!!!!!!!!! Chapter one. Did you like it, hate it? Review and maybe there will be more to this. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Five reviews is more than I thought I'd get on this. I mean, after all within one day more than 300 stories had been added or updated. It was crazy when I tried to find this story. OH!- Check out Tinsadisaster's Between the Lines. It's GOOD!

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Harry could hear Ron and Hermione argueing in Ron's room. It sounded like Hertmione was giving him what for when they suddenly went silent and Harry found himself rushing into the hallway to make sure they were ok.

George was standing in the hall, looking in at the two. Obviously they had stopped yelling when they saw George standing there.

"Mum wants to leave if you guys are ready." he said in a cold tone Harry had never heard him use before. He turned and gave Harry and odd look before disappearing down the stairs. 

"We should go." Hermione stepped out of the room and hesitated when she saw Harry standing there. Without making eye contact with him she hurried to her room.

Without caring what Ron would think Harry followed her and just stood there for a second as she picked up her bag and a few books, unsure what he should say.

"If you don't want to stay there you can come back at any time. Just use the Floo." Harry said at last and forced himself to leave.

"Is she ok?" Ron asked once Harry was back in the hall.

"Does she look ok?" Harry snapped, "What were you yelling about anyways?"

"None of your bussiness." Ron turned his back on Harry and headed down the stairs to where the rest of the family waited to return to the Burrow.

When Harry said goodbye to the Weasley's he kept his eyes on Hermione who was avoiding looking at him all together. She didn't even glance up when she said bye.

This was the first time that Harry actualy felt mad at Ron for everything he'd been saying and even what he must have been thinking. It wasn't often that Hermione couldn't meet his eye and he blamed Ron for it. Ron had said something and now Hermione felt like she couldn't look at Harry.

Making his way back upstairs Harry half wished he had gone with them if only to make sure Ron didn't yell at Hermione again. He stayed behind because he wanted to know what it felt like to have his own house all to himself for once.

He had never stayed in Grimmauld Place without Ron or Hermione before. It was more lonely than he had thought it would be and he found himself thinking about Hermione reading outloud to him. He'd never been a history fan but when she read it to him he had to admit that he enjoyed it more.

Bored and lonelier than he wished to say he thought about turning in early just to make the morning come quicker and to stop his mind from wondering. It sounded like a good plan but Harry stopped short when he reached for the blankets on his bed.

There on his pillow was the book Hermione had been reading to him. The one that he had thought of just moments before. Inside was a note written in her neat handwriting.

'I don't know what Ron's going on about but I have to try to talk to him. I'll see you in the morning.'

She'd written it in such a hurry that she hadn't even signed her own name. There was a line on the bottom of the parchment like she had been about to sign but she must have been interupted.

Harry just hoped that Ron hadn't seen it.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Harry had forced himself to sleep and it seemed that he really was tired because sometime before midnight he must have fallen asleep because he woke to his door being opened around 3 am.

"Hermione?" Harry was awake at once. He had recognized her outline even without the help of his glasses. Grabbing them from the nightstand he stood up and opened his arms to his friend.

"I didn't mean to wake you up." Hermione walked over to him slowly and rested her head on his chest, "I just don't understand him anymore."

Harry just held on and let her think. She'd tell him what was wrong when she was ready.

"He yelled at me for using aspirin." Hermione almost laughed, "He said I was witch and should act like one. It's just a small head ache. Just bad enough that I couldn't fall asleep." She took a breath and looked up at Harry, "We ended things officialy just before I hexed him."

"And then you ran?" Harry asked, trying not to laugh.

"No. First I woke Molly up and told her what had happened. Then she said I should go home. I wasn't thinking straight when I stepped into the fireplace and I ended up here." she really loked confused about that last part.

"At least here you won't have to answer any questions." Harry gave her a small smile, "Do feel up for something from the kitchen?"

"Not really. I'm just thirsty." she stepped back and shrugged, "I'll just ask Kreature for some water."

"I'll get it." Harry offered, "You just get in bed."

"You sure?" she tilted her head to the side and he could see she was worried about being a bother.

"Yes." Harry started for the stairs, "Now go get in bed."

Harry rushed from the kitchen, not wanting to botherKreature and found that Hermione was already asleep. He set the water on her nightstand and headed back down to the kitchen.

"Kreature?" the elf appeared at once and bowed. Harry knew that he had woken as soon as Hermione had come to Grimmauld. The elf rarely missed anything, "Could you send the Grangers a message. If Ron looks for Hermione there they need to send him to talk to me."

"Yes, Master." Kreature stepped into the fireplace, no flames or Floo powder and vanished.

Harry made himself a cup of tea and sat there waiting. He knew sooner or later there would be at least one Weasley in his kitchen.

He didn't have to wait long.

Suddenly green flames appeared in the fireplace and out stepped Arthur and Ron Weasley. Both were still in the night clothes.

"Is she here?" Arthur asked, looking concerned, "Your elf said she was."

"Yes, she said she came here by mistake." Harry stayed seated and ignored the glare Ron was giving him.

"Did she tell you what she did to me?" Ron asked, looking more shocked than mad for a second or two.

"She said she hexed you."

"Made my head swell up till I fell over backwards." Ron was mad now, "It was very childish."

"So is yelling at her for using muggle medicine." Harry shot back and Ron turned red.

"That's what you were yelling about?" Arthur looked like he couldn't believe this had been over medicine.

"Everything about her lately just makes me want to scream!" Ron sat down heavily at the table, "I guess I should have ended things when it first started but i just couldn't."

"No. Instead you had to go around trying to find an excuse to make it all her fault that you two couldn't be together." Harry shook his head, happy that Ron was able to step back from his anger to look at the whole picture.

"I'm sorry I accused you, mate." Ron quickly stole a glance at Harry.

Arthur looked like he was very uncomfortable to be in the room during this talk.

"At least you're not blowing up about all this." Harry leaned back in his chair. He'd never really thought Ron could control his temper when it came to anything that had to do with Hermione.

"I want to." Ron admitted, looking at his hands, "I really do, but I won't. I think that's why she hexed me in the first place- to keep me from saying anything as she left."

"I think she's just very mad." Harry almost grinned but caught himself. What he wouldn't have paid to have seen Ron's head so swollen he couldn't hold it's weight up.

"No kidding." Ron went quiet before looking up at Harry, "Swear to me you don't like her."

"What?" Harry sat up straight, "What are you going on about?"

"Swear you will never date Hermione." Ron leaned forward, "It's easy. Just say it. You told me you had no feeling for her so just say it."

"Harry doesn't have to say anything to you." Hermione made them all jump as she came into the room, her epmty water glass in her hand, "You and Harry both have no say what so ever in who I date or like. If I liked Harry I wouldn't stay away because you'd get mad. You're the one being an ass, Ronald, not us."

Ron opened his mouth and then closed it with a snap as he stood up quickly. Harry jumped out of his chair and put himself between Hermione and Ron as Mr Weasley grabbed at Ron's arm.

"I'll just leave you two to your little love nest then." he all but spat in Harry's face. So much for Ron controlling his anger.

"You being a thickheaded idiot!" Hermione screamed at him as he turned to leave, "It's not anyone elses fault but your own that we didn't work out. Blame whoever the hell you like but it will always have been your fault!"

Hermione sagged against Harry's back when Ron and Arthur had disappeared through the Fire.

"Sorry about that." she said quietly and Harry could hear her crying, "It's just like him running off again because he doesn't know what to do."

Harry didn't say anything. He didn't dare. Everything he wanted to say was in one some way or another really mean to Ron. So he kept his mouth shut.

He helped her over to one of the chairs and took the glass she was still clutching. Kreature seemed to appear out of nowhere with another full glass of water and a box of tissues. Both of which Hermione seemed happy to see.

"I can't believe Ron said that to you." Hermoine wiped her face and looked up at Harry, "I knew he was mad at you about something but I had no idea that it was about that."

"I told him you were amazing and then he started acting wierd." Harry shook his head and just stared at the table.

"He told me you said that." Hermione sounded tired but her laugh made Harry look up, "Probably didn't help any that I had been talking about how much fun it was spending the days with you."

"Probably not." Harry laughed too.

"We should get some sleep." Hermione sipped her water, "I'm sure Molly will be by in the morning to check on us."

"Why?" Harry asked in confusion. Molly usualy came to Grimmauld around noon or later whenever she wanted to pop in.

"Because Ron will no doubt be complaining about our 'love nest' to anyone who will listen." she saw Harry pale and added quickly, "I don't think he'd tell the press anything like that though. I mean, he would know better."

"I hope somewhere in that thick head of his he does. You know how he can be." Harry tried not to think about the last time the wizarding wolrd thought Hermione was his girlfriend. All those hate letters bothered him if even she was able to laugh about it.

"We'll just deal with whatever happens when it happens." Hermione yawned, "I'm too tired to think about it right now anyways."

"Goodnight."Harry said as Hermione got up and headed for the door, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Harry." Hemrione stopped at the door and looked back at him, "And don't worry about Ron or what he said. With just the two of us here all the time my parents were also thinking that we might be secretly dating."

"You're kidding." Harry was stunned.

"I wish I were." she laughed, "They even asked if they sould invite you or Ron to the family get to together." suddenly her smiled dropped, "I should have said you." she smiled again, a little smaller than last time but it was still a Hermione smile, "You can come in his place anyways. It'll be fun."

And she turned and left him sitting at the table wondering he'd just been dragged into. The only family things he'd ever been invited to were the Weasley's holidays. Not once had he ever seen any relative of the Dursley's aside from Aunt Marge.

Harry wasn't sure how well he was going to sleep as he walked back up the stairs. He had so many things on his mind now. First there was Ron and how much he wanted to punch him. Then there was the fact that Ron could say the wrong thing in front of the wrong person and suddenly he and Hermione would be all over the papers. And now he was wondering if there was anything special he'd have to do at Hermione's family thing.

He stopped outside her bedroom door and stood there wondering if he should ask her but then again he didn't even know when this family thing was. He was hoping he'd have time to talk to her before he was dragged into all that.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Just as Hermione had predicted Mrs. Weasley woke Harry up just a little after sunrise. He'd been so deeply asleep he hadn't even heard her open his door or pull up a chair next to his bed.

"What's wrong?!" was the first thing out of Harry's mouth. He'd forgotten about the whole drama of the night before.

"I wanted to talk you about Hermione." Molly frowned and suddenly Harry remembered.

"There's nothing to talk about." Harry grabbed his glasses and shoved them on, "Hermione and I are not dating. Ron is just over reacting as usual."

"Oh, thank Merlin." Molly sagged in the chair, "I was so worried when I heard Ron talking to Ginny this morning about how two would want your privacy."

"He's just being a git." Harry spat and Molly shot him a surprised look.

"Well, no one's really telling me the whole story so I don't know eaxctly what's going on but I take it you two fought?" she guessed.

"He and Hermione fought."

"I know about that, dear." Molly nodded, "What about after that?"

"Hermione came here and Ron showed up and started being a jerk." Harry didn't want to tell her everything because he knew it'd get back to Ron.

"But why didn't Hermione go home." the tone she used had Harry sitting up straighter.

"This is also her home." he said deffensively, "She's been here for three months now."

"I know but it was different when Arthur or I were here." Molly smiled gently, "Her parents may not like her living here with just you."

"Well, she'll have to talk to her parenst about that." Harry said, already knowing that Hermione wouldn't leave. The more she was pushed the more she would refuse. That was just her. Once her mind was made up that was that.

"I'll go have a word with her." Molly got up and left quickly, giving Harry the impression that she had had the same thought he had.

Harry dressed slowly and waited. He knew Hermione well enough to know that she would be knocking on his door any second to tell him about Molly's chat with her.

When nearly thirty minutes had passed Harry began to worry that Hermione was actualy thinking that everyone was right and that she'd move out.

Harry had to restrain himsefl from running to her room and just barging in. He managed to walk down the hall and even knock lightly when he got there.

"I'm so sick of people making decisions for me!" Hermione all but yelled when she threw the door open, "I am not going anywhere unless I choose to and I am not dating anyone just because everythinks I should!"

"Ok." was all Harry could think to say as he watched Hermione storm around her room obviously looking for something, "So you're not leaving?" he asked cautiously.

"No." she stopped to look at him for the first time that morning and she suddenly looked unsure, "But if you want me to..."

Harry hugged her so tightly he feared he might hurt her, "No. Never. I was afraid you'd leave."

"Well, I was planning on going out today." she smiled at him, "You wanna come?"

"Sure." he didn't even ask where she was going because it didn't matter. He'd been in that house for so long that anywhere was better than sitting around waiting for Ron or one of his family members to show up to 'chat'.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The yard wasn't as full of reporters as it had been on other days and with a neat little spell Hermione cast none of them could get within ten feet of Harry or her as they walked to the disapperation point, which had been moved by the Minister to keep random people from showing up on Harry's front doorstep. It was only fourty or so feet from the house but it took forever to get there with the reporters shouting questions at them.

Harry was doing very well when it came to ignoring them when suddenly one question caught his attention.

"Is it true the Weasley family has left and it's just the two of you there now? What do you think our readers will make of that?"

Harry turned to try to see who had asked that but was blinded by flashing bulbs. How could they have known so quickly that the Weasley's were gone from Grimmauld?

"Just ignore them, Harry" Hermione slipped her hand around his wrist and sudden his feet left the ground but not before more flashes of pictures being taken blinded him again.

When his feet touched ground again he managed to stay upright despite Hermione stumbling into his side.

"I haven't done that for awhile." she mumbled as they walked out of Diagon alley and into the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione acted like she didn't even see the people pointing and staring at Harry as they walked past so he tried to not to see them as well. It was hard but he managed mainly because Hermione hadn't let go of his wrist yet and was literaly pulling him through the place. He became more worried tripping than about the poeple around him.

When they walked out of the wizard bar and into muggle London Harry asked where they were going.

"Anywhere where we won't be recognised the first second we step through the door." Hermione sighed.

They went to a few muggle bookstores just for something to do. They weren't really looking for something to buy.Harry had never really been one ofr shopping but with Hermione he was having fun. He had even found a muggle book about mythical creatures he thought Hagrid would like.

Many of the beasts in the books were in all truth very real and as they looked through it Harry found something that looked very much like a thestral.

"It's called a Nightmare." Hermione frowned down at the name.

"Well the first time I saw one I thought I had lost my mind." Harry turned the book so Hermione could see it better, "The wings on a Thestral don't have feathers on the ends though. Their eyes also don't look human like these."

"Good." Hermione shivered, "That's just creepy."

To the joy of the waiting reporters, who had tripled in numbers Harry and Hermione made their way back to Grimmauld place a little after nine that night. Hermione performed the same charm as before and when reporters shouted questions Harry was able to block most of them out. Not once did he turn to look at them.

Hermione pushed him through the door a head of her and straight into Ginny who must have been waiting for them.

"Is Ron telling the truth?!" she yelled before Hermione could even close the door.

"Depends on what he was talking about." Harry took a step back from her and ran into Hermione as she pulled the door shut.

"Give me those." Hermione squeezed past Harry and took the bags from his hand, "You two talk."

"Yes, Harry." Ginny put her hands on her hips, "Talk."

"Wait." Harry shook his head, "You're not my girlfriend, remember. You're with Seamus now. This is none of your bussiness." it felt good saying that "Believe what you want to believe but for now will you please get out of my house."

"What?" she growled, glaring at him.

"It's getting late, Ginny. I want to go to bed." Harry said truthfully and watched as she silently fumed. She wasn't so different from Ron after all. Get mad now, think about the facts later.

Harry didn't wait to see if she would actualy leave. He was mad that Ron would go to Ginny and say all that crap to her and more mad that she had believed her brother so quickly. Not to mention she was acting like he had done her wrong somehow.

Hermione was his best friend and he'd just had a really fun day with her. So what if might like her? It wasn't that big a deal was it?

Harry froze just outside his room. Had he really just thought that?

Harry shook himself mentaly and went into his room. It was probably just everyone making such a big deal out of everything that was to blame.

Thinking about Hermione was normal. She'd been his friend so long and she had helped him out more times than he could even count. She wasn't ugly or annoying and he was comfortable around her. That didn't mean anything. She was just his friend, right?

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: I had one of you tell me you'd never been a Ron fan, well, I've never been a Ginny fan. Ron's not all that bad but he just always seemed to be in the way if you ask me.

Anyways, please review! Keep this going!

Next chapter will be a bit of fluff, I think. I just have to see what happens. :) 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yay! Chapter 3!

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Harry woke as lightening lit his room from corner to corner. Even in his groggy mind he knew the storm must be bad. Thunder shook the house and Harry was almost sure his bed moved a bit across the floor.

"Harry?" Hermione crept into his room, "Are you awake?"

"Yeah, you ok?" Harry slipped his glasses on and in a flash of lightening saw Hermione standing in her pjs in his doorway.

"I can't sleep." she light her wand and hurried over to sit on the bed, "The storm is too loud."

The wind picked up and it suddenly sounded like pebbles hitting the windows. Harry wondered how he had slept this long with all that noise just outside his room.

Kreature appeared in the room with an armload of blankets and bowed as best he could to Harry and Hermione before saying, "The house is drafty. I brought extra blankets for Master and Miss Granger."

"Thank you Kreature." Harry took the blankets from Kreatue as the room was lit again by the storm.

Kreature bowed again before disapearing from the room.

"That was thoughtfull." Hermione took one of the blankets and draped it around her shoulders.

"He's been getting better all the time." Harry turned and laid down so he could still see Hermione's face as she got comfortable on the end of the bed.

She laid down but kept her wand lit and in hand. She wasn't fond of storms.

"Is it ok if I stay in here untill the strom ends?" she asked, pulling the blankets closer.

"Of course." Harry reached for his wand, the one that Olivander had given him as a gift. Harry had wanted to pay for it once he found one that reacted well with his own magic but the old man insisted that it be a gift.

Harry conjured a tea try with snacks. He was so proud that it had only taken one try, he wasn't very good at the household spells, and beamed at Hermione as he sat up to hand her a cup of hot tea. He placed a few snacks on a plate and set it next to her as she smiled at him.

"Since when could you do that?" Hermione asked, sounding excited.

"I've been practicing." Harry smiled, knowing that if it had been anyone other than Hermione he would be made fun of, "I don't like waking Kreature whenever I'm thirsty or hungry in the night."

"That's sweet of you Harry."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

It was still raining when Harry woke in the morning to something jabbing in his ribs.

"Hermione." he said sleepily, "You're kicking me."

"Sorry." was the muffled reply he got from somewhere at the foot of his bed.

They had fallen asleep at different ends of the bed. Hermione's feet were up by Harry's head and his were down by her's.

"Is it still raining?" she asked from within the blankets.

"Yup." Harry stretched and closed his eyes, trying to fall back to sleep. The room was chilly for summer but inside all the blankets he felt comfortable and warm. Hermione's legs against his side probably helped with the warm part a bit.

A floor board outisde his room creaked and Harry opened his eyes. He really wasn't ready to deal with any one just yet. It was too early and he hadn't had much sleep due to the storm.

He slid out of bed carefully and left Hermione lightly snoring beneath the blankets. Grabbing his glasses on his way to the door he also ran his hand through his hair. He knew it wouldn't do much good but it was habit to at least try to smooth down the wild pieces.

Harry had just closed the door behind him when he spotted Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Ginny, George, and Hermione's parents.

As everyone turned to look at him he was happy he had sleep pants on. Now he was just left wishing he had grabbed a shirt, but grabbing a shirt may have woken Hermione up.

Harry felt the blood leave his face as Molly smiled at him. They had just been in Hermione's room looking for her and they hadn't found her because she was in his bed.

No matter how you looked at it, it looked very bad indeed.

"Morning Harry." Mr. Weasley beamed, "We just wanted to have a chat with you and Hermione. She's not in her room. Did she leave already?"

Harry was about to ask why Ginny and George had to be there for this chat when his door opened and Hermione stepped out rubbing her eyes.

"I heard voices." she said as GInny turned bright red, looking angrier than ever, but whatever the red head was about to say was cut off when Hermione spotted her parents, "MOM! DAD!" Hermione threw herself into her parenst arms, "I didn't expcet to see you so soon! Can you stay the day? I want to take you to this book store Harry and I found."

"Hermione, dear." her dad said slowly, "Do mind us asking why you were in Harry's room?"

"Oh, that." Hermione beamed, waving the question off " The storm was too loud so I hung out with Harry. I guess we fell asleep after the tea." she shrugged as if it was no big deal and Harry smiled. Leave it to Hermione to take the tension right out of a situation.

"Harry." George smiled at him in an 'im making fun of you' way, "You have guests. Perhaps you should put a shirt on."

Harry fled the hall wanting to curse George and picked up the first shirt he found before hurrying back out to where everyone was.

"Seventeen is the adult age for the wizarding world." Mrs. Granger was saying as Harry reappeared, "We trust Harry and Hermione to act as adults when it comes to their choices."

"Seventeen if just a number." Molly sounded frustrated, "They are still kids!"

"No we're not." Hermione looked annoyed, "After everything we've done and seen I'd say we haven't been kids since we were twelve."

"We agree with our daugter." Mr Granger placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder before also pulling Harry over to stand with them, "Harry is a good friend to her, the best she could have ever found. We won't seperate them, no matter the relationship or lack there of you think they are having."

Ginny opened her mouth to say something but Hermione stopped her short, "Why are you even here?" she asked the redhead, "This has nothing to do with you."

"I think so aswell." George grabbed Ginny by the arm, "We're leaving. This is none of our bussiness."

"This is my bussiness! I dated Harry and Ron dated Hermione! If something's going on we have a right to know." Ginny insisted.

"No you don't." George shot his sister a warning look, "You and Ron are both idiots and now you have to live with your choices. Harry and Hemrione don't have to answer to either of you."

"That was very well put." Hermione's mum smiled, "I believe this issue is over with and we're wasting time I could be spending with my daughter and Harry."

Harry was surprised to be included but happy all the same.

"Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Hermoine is my friend first and foremost." Harry said mainly because he felt he should say something, "If you're worried that I would hurt her or her me, it will never happen."

"Besides," Hermione added seriously, "If he hurts me I'll hex him into next year."

Her face was completely straight and no one doubted her for a second. Harry knew her well enough not to flinch when he thought of all the horrible things she could more than likely do to him.

"We understand your concern." Harry tried to smile but all he could see in his mind was his head growing in size untill he fell over, "But there is nothing to worry about. We're just friends."

He almost said something about the way Ginny needed to keep to her own bussiness but figured that wouldn't have gone over well with anyone. He was just sick of everyone trying to control or be a part of his life. First it had been reporters and people he barely knew and now it was those who he thought he had known the best.

"I don't feel much like going out." Harry said to Hermione as she and her parents talked about how they should spend the day, "You guys go. I think I'm going to sleep a bit more."

"Are you feeling well?" Molly asked, stepping forward and placing a hand on his forehead.

"I'm just tired." Harry moved away from her hand, "Hermione kicked me all night."

"I did not!" Harry just barely dodged her swing, "You're just being mean!"

Mr. Weasley just shook his head and smiled, "Get some rest." he said to Harry, "Sorry we bothered you about such a thing. We heard a few things that worried us and since you are like one of our own we just wanted to make sure you were okay."

As the Weasley's left Harry felt someone take him by the arm.

It was Mrs. Granger, "Harry, please come have breakfast with us. We don't see you enough."

He didn't really know why they would want to see him but he agreed to go. Usualy he just tried to give Hermione time alone with her parents. After reports were spread through both the muggle and Wiazarding world about the downfall of Voldemort, with a few facts changed or left out as it should have been for the poor Muggles who had lost so many loved ones, Harry had been forced to avoid even Muggle places for the most part. None of them knew about the wizarding world and it was best to keep it that way. They had had to deal with the fact that there were mass murders happening for no reason, to then tell them that the man behind it all was an evil wizard was just too much to even think of asking.

Hermione's parents didn't know everything that had happened, Hermione saw to that, but he just didn't feel like he should be talking to them about it. He was always afraid someone would ask how he had done it all. He hadn't done it. Not by a long shot. Without Ron and Hermione and many other people who had always stood by his side he wouldn't have acomplished anything like he had.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

At breakfast, which was in a small muggle resturant, Harry was happy when Hermione and her parents talked about their work and the book Hermione had found. He barely said two words but he felt like he wasn't being left out in the least. Not once did anyone mention the battle or anything about Hogwarts.

When their food arrived Hermione slid her bacon off her plate and onto Harry's without missing a beat in her conversation. Hiding a smile, Harry shoveled some of his homefries onto her eggs.

He'd never felt so comfortable out in public. Few people here and there over the course of the morning did a double take when they saw him but no one pointed or whispered behind his back. His picture along with Hermione's, Ron's and Neville's was released in the muggle papers. They were credited with the 'capture' of the mad man when their school was attacked.

Harry sat in the backseat as they drove to one of the bookstores Hermione had found near Grimmauld place, thinking about how sleeping would have been a waste of his morning. He was having too much fun to feel tired and he couldn't help but smile when Hermione and her dad started talking about house elves.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"It's getting late." Mr. Granger looked at his watch before pulling up near Grimmauld, "Your mother and I have a meeting in the morning so we have to get going."

"That's ok." Hermione beamed, "We'll see you on Friday for dinner."

"You sure will." Her mum hugged her with one arm as Hermione leaned over the front seats.

"Thanks for letting me tag along." Harry shook Mr. Granger's hand, "I had a lot of fun."

"It must beat being in the house all the time." the older man smiled.

"It does." Harry grinned and got out of the car, already seeing that a few reporters had spotted them.

"See you Friday!" Hermione called after the car as her parents drove away.

"Thank you for inviting me." Harry said, taking the bags Hermione was carrying, her parenst bought her and Harry a muggle radio and a small tv.

"I wasn't about to let you sleep all day." She laughed, looping her arm through his, so as not to lose him as the reprters circled them.

It was times like this one that Harry wished people didn't know where he lived. The Minister had to go to a lot of trouble to ensure people weren't just popping in at anytime in Harry's house. The Floo network was changed so Harry's fireplace only connected to a few others. The Weasley's, Gringott's Bank and the Minister's own office were the only places deemed safe enough to be connected to Harry's fireplace. He avoided going to Kingsley's office when he could manage it because he didn't want to interrupt an already very busy man and after the incident at Gringott's it had taken quite a lot of talking to get the Goblin's to connect to Harry's floo network. They agreed only with the condition that Harry would only be there to get something out of his vault. In no way, shape, or form was Harry to use it as a way to reach Diagon alley without using the bank.. Strictly a bussiness connection. And Harry wasn't about to show up in the Weasley's living room after the morning they had had. Actualy, after the few days they had he was hoping to avoid all red heads for at least a week.

Hermione held the door and Harry walked inside quickly, knowing that she wouldn't go first. She was always trying to protect him from the reporters.

The day had gone well in Harry's opinion. He hadn't embarrassed himself once in front of everyone and had had a good conversation with Mr. Granger about Quiditch while Hermione had been trying to talk her mother out of buying the tv.

Harry heard the door close and set the bags down by his feet. He had had a good day.

There was a bump and a squeal as he turned around and then a sudden pain in his nose.

"Sorry." he and Hermione said at the same time. She was holding her forehead as he held a hand up to his bleeding nose.He had turned just as she had stepped away from the door and their heads collided. Hard.

"Kreature." Hermione called and the house elf appeared at once. He took a look at the two of them and then disappeared again only to 'pop' back into the hallway with two packs of ice.

"Master should sit down." Kreature took the hem of Harry's shirt and led him over to the couch, "Miss should as well."

"I'm so sorry, Harry." Hermione plopped down on the couch beside him and rested her head on it's back, "I had my eyes closed and didn't even notice how close to you I was."

"It's ok." Harry said thickly, "I chose a bad time to turn."

They sat there for awhile in silence untill Harry's nose stopped bleeding.

"It's going to be tender." Harry said when Hermione looked at him, "But I'll be fine."

"Good." she smiled then winced, "You've got a stone block for a head, don't you?"

"I do not." Harry laughed as he stood, "Molly left some healing potions here. I'm gonna see if theres anything for head aches."

"Thank you but if not I can take asperin." Harry nodded and went into the kitchen to search the cabinetts.

Within a minute he found one small blue bottle labled 'pain reliever/ head aches' - just what he needed.

"Hermione, I found it." Harry came back into the living room as he read the bottle, "On the back Molly wrote that it'll make you tired and should be taken while you are in bed. Odd."

"As long as it works." Hermione let Harry pull her to her feet and they headed up the stairs to her room, "Just don't let me sleep more than an hour or I won't be able to sleep tonight."

"I won't." Harry pulled the blankets back on the bed and watched as she carefully climbed in, "Now, it says just a sip."

Hermione took a tiny sip and Harry had just enough time to catch the bottle as she fell asleep.

"Wow." Harry shook his head, "It should say that you'll be out like a light."

Harry covered her up and settled down in a chair to wait for an hour to pass. He figured he'd also take a quick nap and told Kreature to wake him up in hour.

A quick nap and then dinner. That sounded nice.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Ok, took me a while but I hope you guys like it. Please REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OK, this one came out rather easy. I hope you all like it.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

An owl had arrived early with a letter from McGonagall. She was asking Harry to return to Hogwarts for the new school year. This wasn't the normal school supply letter but instead a request for Harry to finsh off his studies.

There was one for Hermione aswell.

Harry knew Hermione would love the idea of finishing her school career and therefore he would be dragged into doing it aswell. It wasn't that Harry was against going back. It was just that he didn't want to go back to being stared at and talked about all the time.

Looking the letter over again Harry found that on seperate piece of parchment McGonagall promised to find a way to make the experience comfortable for them all. Harry hoped that included not staying in the dormitories. He wasn't sure he could stand being around that many people all the time.

When Hermione read her letter as they sat on the couch she didn't react as Harry had first thought she would. She didn't get up and jump for joy. Instead she turned and looked Harry stright in the eye before saying, "Are you going back?"

"I'm not sure." Harry said honestly, "I'm not sure I want to but I do know I should graduate as a full wizard."

"If you asked I'm sure McGonagall would certify that you are a full fledged wizard." Hermione leaned over to look at the letter Harry still had out before him.

"I don't want to get it just because of what we did." Harry shook his head and handed Hermione the second page of his letter, "I will go if I can return here as often as I want."

"I think that's a good idea. We should ask if we can do that." Hermione handed Harry back his letter before curling her legs under her, "It won't be the same."

"No, it won't." Harry agreed but the more he thought about it the more he knew he had to go back. There was no way around it.

"I'll send a reply with our questions." Hermione snapped Harry out of his thoughts, "Maybe we can set up the Floo so we can come straight from her office to here."

"That would be nice." Harry watched as she ran up the stairs to write out the letter.

Neither one of them had mentioned the fact that since they had both recieved these letters that meant Ron would have also recieved one. Also if they went back that meant that they would be in some of the same classes as Ginny since they had missed a whole year of school.

Hermione didn't mention either of those things when she came back downstairs but Harry was sure she had thought of them. Nothing got past Hermione Granger. She had even been the one to think about their mailing problem and solved it by buying an ordinary barn owl she called 'Smoke' at the begining of their summer.

"I don't know how I'm going tell mum that a muggle tv in a wizard house just won't work." Hermione said after a few minutes of silence.

"She didn't listen the first time." Harry smiled and was surprisingly pleased when Hermione leaned against his shoulder.

"I'll give it to dad to hide somewhere." Hermione sighed, "But with some batteries the radio will be a nice addition."

"I don't even know what type of music I like." Harry admitted, "I was never allowd to use the tv or touch the radio setting."

"That's horrible." Hermione tilted her head to look up at him, "When we buy batteries you can keep it in your room if you'd like."

"No, I think it'd be better out here." he didn't mention the fact that if it was in the living room then he would be able to sit with her for hours on end as they both listened to the radio.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

When Hermione's parenst came for dinner that Friday the Weasley's also came by. All of them.

Kreature seemed happy to housefull for dinner but Harry wanted nothing more than to avoid Ginny's glare, which she sent his way whenever she wasn't trying to stare down Hermione.

Dinner wasn't as loud as it usualy was but George was going on about Ron working with him in the joke shope and how hopeless Ron was when it came to trusting his older brother.

"I pulled the same joke on him three days in a row." George laughed and shot Hermione a wink when he heard her giggle behind her glass.

"I didn't think anyone was stupid enough to keep pulling the same pranks day after day." Ron said in his own deffense.

"But then again it is George." Harry smiled and caught Ron grinning as he looked away.

That right there made putting up with Ginny's looks worth it. Harry finaly felt like he was seeing his friend again and he hoped that once they were back in Hogwarts that Ron would smarten up a bit.

"We have to cancel the cook out." Mrs. Granger said to Hermione as everyone else chatted, "Your aunt's basement has flooded and we offered to help clean it up."

"Anything we could do to help?" Harry asked, causing everyone to look at him.

"Thank you for asking, Harry but we'll get it taken care of." Mr. Granger stretched, having had his fill and started talking with Arthur about the radio they had bought for Harry and Hermione.

"When were you two planning on picking up your books for the new school year?" Molly asked causing Harry and Hermione to look at each other quickly.

"Actualy we're waiting to hear back from the Headmistress on a few things before we make deffinate plans." Hermione said which surprised Harry. He thought she would go no matter what arrangements were made.

"I'm sure she will do whatever she can." Arthur said as he wiped his mouth on his napkin, "She's already agreed that Ron and Ginny could come home every weekend through her fireplace. They altered it so that only the Headmistress can use it or send someone through. Without her permission the thing just won't work."

"Also everyone is being held back a year because last year wasn't really about learning. Their whole plan was to keep everyone safe." Ron said before helping himself to more mashed potatos, "So we'll be seventh years with Dean and Neville and everyone else."

Harry was relieved. Having his friends around him would make things easier by far. Not to mention not feeling left behind would make it more comfortable for him during classes.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Harry nearly killed himself on the stairs when he heard Hermione scream. He'd been heading up to use the bathroom when her scream had him bolting back down to the living room.

"What is it?!" he asked, sliding into the room with his wand drawn.

"It was my fault, Potter." a travel weary McGonagal stood in the the door way that led from the kitchen to the hall.

"She surprised me." Hermione smiled weakly at Harry, "I was going to get more water and there she was."

"Yes, well, I've just come from the Minister's office." the Headmistress strightened her hat and dusted off her sleeves, "Your fireplace is now connnected directly to my office to ease your stay at school."

"Thank you Headmistress." Hermione smiled at McGonagal, "That will work, right Harry?"

"Yes. Thank you." Harry was still trying to slow down his heart rate. He'd never been this scared as he had been when he heard Hermione's scream, not since the war.

"The only catch is that no one is to know that you two live together. We don't want rumors and the flood of press to distract the other students from their studies." Harry and Hemrione agreed at once so McGonagal went on, "Should any one ask, which they shouldn't, the story is that Miss Granger's parents have arranged to pick her up from here since her's is a muggle home and no floo network is allowd to connect there not matter what the conditions."

"That's perfect." Hermione beamed, "I was worried what other's would say. Not that I really care but it'd be easier if there was no gossip or distractions."

"You will be housed with your old room mates but you may return here whenever you think you need to. I woudl ask that you keep it down to only three nights away from the school, though. I want you both to stay ontop of your homework and get along with the other students."

"We will do our best." Hermione promised and Harry inwardly groaned. Somehow homework had never even entered the equation.

"Tomorrow I would like it if you would test out the fireplace. You two will always have my permission to use it but with the spells on my own fireplace you will need to go through twice before the start of school on Monday." Seeing the look on Harry's face McGonagal almost smiled as she added, "I have asked your house elf to pick up the book the two of you will need and he said he would be only too happy to help."

"Good." was all Harry could think to say.

"I'll fetch you around noon tomorrow." she nodded briskly before turning and disappearing back into the kitchen.

"Monday." Hermione said quietly, "Where has the summer gone?! I have to clean out my trunk!" she ran past Harry and up the stairs as Kreature poked his head around the corner.

"Thank you, Kreature." Harry gave the elf a smile, "It will help greatly for you to pick up our books."

"Anything to help, Master." Kreature bowed his old head, "Kreature just wanted to remind Master that Kreature is always at his service even within the walls of Hogwarts."

"I know." Harry barely remembered the time when he couldn't stand the elf, "You are truely a help. I don't know where this house would be without you."

Harry watched as Kreature blushed before hurrying back into the kitchen. It was fun to compliment the elf because no one had ever done so. Kreature was indeed a great asset to the house and to Harry himself. Even with all of his knowledge about cleaning and housework Harry never would have been able to take care of the entire house by himself. Nor did he want to try to.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

He heard his door open but it felt too early to be awake so he didn't even open his eyes, hoping it was just Kreature come to pick up after Harry. No matter how many time Harry told the elf he could clean his own room, Harry would wake to find things in their propper place.

"Harry?" so it wasn't Kreature.

"Hmmm?" Harry asked sleepily as Hermione sat on the edge of his bed.

"Open your eyes." Hermione prompted and Harry rolled onto his back and squinted up at his friend, "Now put your glasses on."

Harry did as he was told and looked back at Hermione to see her holding five month old Teddy.

"I said I take him for the day so his gram could have some time to herself." Harry took the sleeping baby and laid him in his lap, "Andromeda asked me last week if I would watch him."

"We said we'd go to Hogwarts today." Hermione reminded him and Harry found himself staring down at Teddy's aqua colored hair.

"He'll just have to go with us." Harry shrugged, "McGonagal won't have a problem with it."

Thankfully he was right. When the Headmistress showed up at 12:02 in the kitchen she smiled when she saw the baby in a sling across Harry's chest.

"The more the merrier." she sounded tired but that was all she said before directing them to Fireplace, "Nice and clear." she said, "Hogwarts Head Office."

They didn't even get soot on them. Stepping into the office Harry purposely looked up at Dumbledored portrait, turning so the painting could get a good look at Teddy Lupin. The portrait winked at Harry and gave him a thumbs up before they were led from the office and into the halls of Hogwarts.

"The teachers just wanted a quick word with you two." was all she said as they walked to the teacher's lounge.

Harry shot Hermione a look and she shrugged. Obviously she didn't know what was ahppening either.

Teddy cooed and giggled as walked into the full staff room. Not one person was unscarred but they all smiled when they saw Harry.

"Good to see you two!" Slughorn got to his feet slowly and extended a hand to wring Harry's hand and then Hermione's.

"Is that Teddy?" Sprout asked with a sad smile.

"Yes." Hermione beamed, "He's five months old now." Hermione took Teddy out of the sling and brought him over to the teachers.

Harry watched as Teddy ate up the attention, cooeing at all the right times and giggling whenever Hermione's hair tickled his face.

Knowing what was probably about to be said Harry cleared his throat and said evenly, "Severus Snape was on our side. Always loyal to Dumbledore and to us. I don't know if you all really believe this but it's true."

One by one they all nodded, mainly to themselves and McGonagal laid a hand on his arm, "Thank you for saying that. That is part of the reason why I brought you here. The other part is this." she handed him a paper.

"What's this?" he asked.

"A request from the Ministry and from us. We want to name the rebuilt part of the castle after you." Slughorn smiled, his pointer finger being held captive by Teddy.

"Why?" Harry was stunned.

"Because you are the reason the school is still here at all." McGonagal shook her head, "You can be modest all you want but we will have a part of the school called Potter Hall even if you refuse to the last."

Harry stood there thinking for a minute before saying, "As long as there is a Library wing named Granger, a part of the green house named after Neville and a Weasley Field for Quiditch."

"Done." McGonagal beamed, shocking Harry with how quick she agreed.

"Just like that?" Hermione said in disblief.

"Just like that Miss Granger." McGonagal said as voices could be heard in the hall, "Ah, the first train load had arrived."

"The castle is open to students and parents this whole weekend so they can see the rebuilt areas." Slughorn stood, "I should get down to my class room.

The other teachers also left to greet students as McGonagal suggested that Harry and Hermione go look at their dormrooms.

"The entire tower fell during the battle." the head of their house sighed, "It's been redone."

"We have time to go look." Hermione said as Harry nodded.

"Good." I'll meet you three back in my office at 2:00." she took off down the hall at a quick pace, students moving out of her way as they all greeted one another.

Seeing everyone there Harry felt himself freeze.

"It's ok." Hermione put Teddy back in the sling on Harry's chest and took Harry by the hand, "We'll just go hang out in the common room for a bit."

Harry nodded and let Hermione lead him down the hall. Nearly everyone stopped to stare at them in silence. As they were about to round the corner a cheer broke out behind them and Harry turned to see everyone clapping and shouting in joy... for him.

It happened in each hall with everyone they passed. Harry felt dazed but everything came into sharp focus when he saw a pale blond head heading his way with a purpose.

"Potter." Draco stopped about a foot away, "My mother says 'Thank you'."

"You are lucky to have parents who love you so much." Harry was well aware of all the people watching them, "Tell her I am happy she found you and that you are all well."

Draco didn't seem to know what to do but he managed a nod before walking away with a quick, "I'll see you around then."

"Was he just polite?" Hermione asked quietly.

"He was." Harry smiled at her, "Let's go see what other surprises await us."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Neville and his gran were the first people they saw in the common room and Neville's smile was huge as he greeted them.

"So happy you've decided to come back!" Neville hugged Hermione and slapped Harry on the shoulder. The shy boy they had known seemed to have come into his self over the past year. He smiled more and held himself differently.

"Good to see you Neville." Harry really was happy to his friend too.

"Is that Teddy?" Neville asked, craning his neck to see the baby inside the sling, "Lupin's boy?"

"Yeah." Harry smiled, "I take him for a day or so every once in awhile so his gram can get things done. I am his Godfather afterall. It's the least I can do."

They talked and had an overall good time as people came and went through the common room. The conversation didn't stop untill Ron and Ginny walked into the room.

"Hello." Hermione who was cradling Teddy, feeding him a bottle, was the first to see them enter.

Harry who was seated as close to Hermione as he could get so Neville had room on the couch too, had to crane his neck around to see the two redheads.

"You two look comfy." Ginny sneered before walking off towards the girls dorms.

"Ignore her." Ron came over and sat on the coffee table, "Seamus and her broke up. She'll live."

"And you?" Harry asked.

"I'm better." Ron looked at the two of them and then at Neville and his gran before saying, "I was an idiot. I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven." Hermione handed Teddy to Ron, "And it's your turn to burp him."

"How is that fair?" Ron asked as Hermiona laughed.

"Just be happy his diaper doesn't need to be changed." Harry said seriously before holding his hand out to Ron, "Welcome back."

"Glad to be back." Ron took Harry's hand before tending to Teddy, "I can't stand being around Ginny lately. This year ought to be interesting."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

When school started on Monday it seemed that Ron wasn't the only one sick of Ginny's attitude. Ginny's own room mates looked like they were avoiding her.

"Do you know what that's about?" Harry asked Hermione as they headed to lunch. They had just passed by Ginny who was storming down the hall, headed for the dorms.

"The girls don't want to talk her." Hermione shrugged, "All she does is complain. I guess by not falling all over her you've insulted her badly."

"She'll live." Ron grunted, ignoring the fact that Hermione had linked her arm through Harry's. It was something so natural that Harry remember walking with her like that when they younger. Her arm linked with his just felt right.

"I hope she gets over it." Hermione said, taking the seat next to Harry at their table as people all around the hall turned to stare at them, "I mean, if she loses friends because of the way she's acting, that's sad."

Ron sat across from them and watched, as they all talked, the way that Harry poured Hermione's drink for her while Hermione gave Harry a napkin.

Quietly Ron said with a smile, "I can see you guys got use to being the only two in Grimmauld."

"Why do you say that?' Hermione asked as she started eating.

"No reason." Ron shook his head and gave his attention to his own food while noticing the way Harry and Hermione seemed to always be very close to one another. The way one of them would lean in while the other spoke or the way they would bump elbows when they reached for things.

"You two look like a couple." Ron said at last, not being able to hold it in anymore.

"We do not." Hermione laughed, "We're just friends."

"Sure you are." Ron rolled his eyes, "That's why I've been asked a million time about Teddy. People actualy thought he was your's" he pointed to the two before hjim and they both turned beat red.

"That's insane!" Harry felt like his ears were about to burst into flames, "No one would think that!"

"Well, they have and still do. It took awhile to convince people that he was your Godson." Ron gave Harry a wink and saw his face get even redder, "Even with the obvious hair differences."

"People are just silly." Hermione straightened her shoulders, "We're only..." she paused then turned to Harry, "We didn't celebrate your birthday!"

"It was two days ago." Harry shrugged, "I guess I forgot too."

"This weekend is a Hogsmead weekend." Ron said, leaning forward, "No one will be here. We should do something then."

"That's a great idea!" Hermione pulled out a quill and parchment and started writing things down, "Saturday we will have your birthday party."

"But your birthday is coming up too." Harry pointed out and she just shrugged.

"We'll celebrate when it comes." she beamed at him and kept writing.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Just a quick word of advice - Don't laugh when you have coffee in your mouth. It's not a fun thing to have it come out of your nose. It burns and that is all you will smell for the next 24 hours.

Anyways, this one was longer than I had thought it would be and I already have some of the next one written as well.

As always, please REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This was written while I've had a wicked head cold. If things seem odd or just out of place, please go with the flow. There will be mistakes. I always make mistakes but probably more so now that my head is all stuffy.

I know I don't put disclaimors up but I hope everyone out there realizes that if I owned anything that had to do with Harry Potter, the movies or the books or whatever, that there is no way I would be writing this. Talk about embarrassing- yeah, imiagine explaining to J K Rowling or even to Daniel himself why you have such stories saved to your computer.

But just to be safe and let everyone know - I don't own anything other than my own ideas and plots. The characters are just being borrowed and I am in no way making money off any of this.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Sleeping in the dorms was hard for Harry. Every noise and breath of air had him sitting up in bed wide awake. He was tired but unable to sleep with so many people in the same room. He felt like he was on alert, waiting for something to happen. He knew nothing would actualy happen but his mind was always waiting.

He was at Hogwarts and Voldemort was gone for good. There was nothing he should have been worried about. But no matter hw many time he told himself this it just didn't help.

Harry tried to think about his Birthday party which had gone off without a hitch. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Dean, and Seamus all met up and headed for the room of Requirement. None of them was sure that the palce would still be there what with half the castle being blown apart just months before. But it was there and seemed to welcome them at once.

It had been a fun day. They laughed and snacked and talked for hours untill Hermione announced that it was time for cake. Harry had turned just in time to see Kreature walk in carrying a huge birthday cake. The tiny elf was barely visible behind it. It was possibly one of the best day he had had in a long time.

But it seemed even those happy thoughts weren't enogh to calm his racing mind. Giving up on sleep Harry grapped his robe and headed down to sit in front of the fire in the common room. It'd be quieter down there and he hoped that maybe after a bit he'd be able to catch a few hours of rest. He had Potions first thing in the morning and he had to have his wits.

Moving to sit on the couch he almost yelled when something touched his side. Turning quickly Harry found that he had almost sat on Hermione.

"You can't sleep either?" she asked with a grin, moving to let him sit nearer to the fire.

"No." he plopped down next her, "I thought out here I might be able to doze."

"I've been sleeping out here since we returned." Hermione admitted, "But in two days it'll be Friday and we can go home."

"Thankfully." Harry sighed. He was tired and his own bed back at Grimmauld was something he was begining to look forward to.

"If you want to sleep out here you can." Hermione yawned and curled up on the end of the couch, "Cookshanks wakes me long before any one comes down for breakfast."

Harry nodded and was surprised to find that he was already falling asleep where he sat.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Harry opened his eyes and stretched as Crookshanks walked across his stomack. His hand hit something and looking around he saw that he had hit Hermione on the thigh.

She opened one eye and grunted as her cat sniffed at her face. Harry hoped she would blame the cat for the bump he had just given her.

Slowly, very slowly, they got up and stretched. For staying the night on the couch Harry felt rather rested and hoped to sleep another hour in his bed.

Hermione tugged at his arm before pointing towards the fireplace. There in one of the armchairs was Ron.

As Hermione disappeared up the stairs to her room Harry woke Ron and led him back up to their beds. He wasn't sure why Ron hadn't just gone back to bed when he found Harry asleep in the common room. But he wasn't about to ask Ron that now seeing how the redhead was already in his bed and snoring.

Dozing off and on Harry finaly decided to get out of bed when his room mates had headed down to breakfast. Ron got out of bed groggily and dressed, opening his eyes as little as possible.

"Why didn't you just go back to bed last night?" Harry asked as they walked down the stairs.

"When I didn't see you in your bed I was worried so I went looking for you." Ron yawned and then shrugged, "When I saw you two curled up on the couch I felt like I should have been there too. I know I was an ass but if there's something wrong, mate, you can tell me."

"I know, Ron." Harry smiled, "I just couldn't sleep is all. Hermione was down there when I got there and we just kinda dozed off."

"Harry!" Hermione came running down the hall towards them looking a bit red.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as Ron glared at the people who were staring.

"Lavander's notice that i haven't been in my bed lately." Hermione panted, "And now it's going around that I've been sneeking into your room."

"That you..." Harry felt this face flush and he shook his head, "We'll just ignore them."

"Besides we know that's a lie." Ron shrugged, "It's no big deal. People just want to gossip about you two since you were in the paper a lot together over the summer."

"You were too." Hermione huffed, "Just about all the picture that I was in with Harry you were there too."

"I know." Ron said deffensively, "I'm just saying, people like to talk."

"How about we keep each other at a distance till Friday?" people really had been talking about the two of them a lot lately and it probably didn't help that they seemed to be glued at the hip, "You sit by Ron at breakfast and lunch and in class we won't talk much."

Hermione looked ready to dismiss the plan but with a sigh she nodded, "Just for the next two days."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Oh and what a Thursday they had. The gossip seemed to have spread incredibly fast and in each class they were getting dirty looks and Hermione kept recieving cat calls as she walked down the halls. Harry wanted to say something but Hermione had told him not to. If they were tostay at a distance he couldn't be running to her rescue all the time.

But poor Ron just wasn't much help when it came to what others said. Try as he might Ron's ears would turn red and he would forget how to speak. The shock of what was now being said, and what the rumor had turned into by the end of the day, knocked all speech right out of the tall redhead.

The biggest shock of the day, though came as they made their way down to the great hall for dinner. Harry was keeping well back from where Hermione was walking alone when one nasty remark had Harry reaching for his wand.

"Shut your trap." a cold even voice silenced the hall and Draco walked calmly over to Hermione and nodded, "Granger."

"Malfoy." Hermione nodded back and taking a deep breath asked, "Heading for dinner?"

"Actualy no, but I should stop in quickly to speak to Professor Slughorn." and just like that Harry found that he was watching Draco Malfoy walk Hermione down to dinner.

When Harry arrived down in the hall he saw Hermione sitting all by herself at the end of their house's table. His first impulse was to run over to her and fidn out what had just happened but instead he made his way slowly over to where Neville was sitting and took a seat.

"We know none of that stuff is true." Neville said quietly as Seamus, Dean and those sitting nearest them, all friends, nodded, "We think it's smart, what you and Hermione are doing by seperating yourselves."

"You two do seem terribly close." Dean leaned forward, "And I don't mean anything bad by that."

"I know." Harry sighed and decided to tell Neville, Dean and Seamus the truth. Leaning forward he spoke quietly, "It's just that ever since the end of Voldemort, Ron and his family along with Hermione had been living in the house my Godfather left me. When the Weasley's moved back into the Burrow Hermione stayed. Her parents came over for dinner once or twice a week if they could and Hemrione stayed with them once a month maybe more." Taking a breath Harry looked down the table to where Hermione was still seated alone. Where was Ron? "Ron and I had a fight and for the last month it was just me and Hermione in the house. Nothing happened really." he shrugged, "I just sorta realized that I like having her around."

"No wonder Ginny is so pissed." Seamus grinned.

"Just don't tell anyone what I told you guys, ok?" Harry saw each one of them nod and for the rest of the meal Harry didn't say anything as he ate.

Ron finaly showed up to dinner about ten minutes late and got an earfull from Hermione who had been alone the entire time. She clearly was mad at him and his stumbling apology just made her more upset.

Harry wished he was sitting there with them, grinning as Ron tried to find a away to make it up to her. But he wasn't and as that thought settled he foudn that he wasn't hungry anymore.

Once everyone else had finished eating McGonagal stood and announced, to Harry's immense embarrassment and relief, "There are rumors circulating about a boy and a girl and a late night meeting. Let me put this rumor to rest before it grows any bigger. There are certain spells put on the dorms. No boy can go into the girls dorms and no girl can go into the boys dorms after or before a certain time. I am dissapointed to hear what is being said about your fellow students and hope that next time you will have the sense to remember that this is a school and rules are set in place and enforced even when teachers aren't watching your every move."

"Knew it wasn't true." Neville said again as he smiled.

Harry remembered how bad rumors could get around Hogwarts but he hadn't expected one to get so bad in the first weeks of the school year that the Headmistress would have to stand up and tell everyone that it just wasn't possible. The whole situation was silly. The student population must have been very desperate for gossip for it to have grown into such a story.

Thankfully the next day was much more relaxed. After a quick talk the trio decided that it was probably for the best if Harry and Hermione kept up the whole 'distance' thing. Harry didn't like it but he also didn't like the stressed look that came over Hermione's face when anyone said anything about the rumor.

Odd looks were still being sent their way, not everyone was willing to give up such a juicey bit of gossip, but no one said anything. Well, amost no one.

Harry stood outside the charms class room searching his bag for his bottle ink before the start of class. He couldn't remember is he had thought to grab a new one after dropping the old one during lunch. If he didn't have it he was planning on sprinting back to his room. It'd be better to be late than unprepared in his opinion.

"Lost without your girlfriend?" Harry looked up from the contents of his bag to see Ginny standing in front of him, hands on hips.

"Grow up." Harry said, finally wrapping his fingers around the ink bottle, "I don't have time for this." he turned and went into his class not wanting to deal with her. And now his good day, well, slightly better day felt ruined.

So what if what Ginny said was partialy true? He'd been missing Hermione badly and it hadn't even been 48 hours since they had decided to stay apart for a bit. He knew it was just because he had grown so use to her always being by his side but being part felt... well, it just felt wrong.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron asked as Harry sat down heavily in his seat.

"Your sister." was all Harry said and Ron didn't need any more details.

Harry's mood just got worse as the day came to it's end and even Ron stopped trying to get him to talk. Everyone seemed to notice the cloud above his head and they left him alone as he ate dinner. He didn't understand why he was so grumpy with everyone around him. Last night he'd been feeling tense but nothing that a good night's sleep shouldn't have fixed. Not that he had actualy slept that much.

"Harry?" Harry didn't look up, "Harry? Are you ok?"

A hand on his cheek forced him to look up as Hermione looked down at him.

"Are you well?" she asked quietly, "Everyone's worried."

And indeed many people were staring at their exchange.

"I'll be ok." he took a deep breath and not caring what everyone thought, pulled Hermione down to sit on the bench beside him and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm tired." he said into her hair.

"Me too." Hermione whispered and Harry felt her relax, her amrs going around his waist. Maybe she had been missing him as much as he was missing her. He hoped so.

"Are you sick?" Ron asked, hurrying over. He'd been late again but this time he said it was because of his sister's temper.

"We're going home." Hermione stood, making Harry get up, "See you tomorrow?" she asked Ron and he nodded.

Harry walked with Hermione's hand in his all the way up to the teachers' table.

"Headmistress?" Hermione said even thought everyon in the hall, including the teachers were watching them closely, "We would like to leave in a few minutes if that's ok?"

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Harry sat on his bed and watched as Hermione gathered his school bag together to take back to Grimmauld with them.

"I've already taken out a few book that should help us with homework." Hermione said as she straightened up, pushing her hair from her face. She was less than a foot away from him and Harry found himself staring.

"I made a scene down there." he blushed, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Hermione smiled, "I was the one who went over to you even though we said we'd avoid each other."

Feeling very warm Harry stared at his shoes as he said, "I really didn't like avoiding you."

"I didn't like it either." Hemrione sat next to him on the bed, "How about we ignore rumors from now on."

"What makes you think there'll be more?" Harry looked up to see that she looked pink in the candle light.

"Well," she shrugged, "People talk."

Harry opend his mouth to say something but what he couldn't remember as Hemrione leaned in quickly and kissed his cheek.

"We should get going." she didn't look at him as she stood but before she was able to walk away he slipped his hand into hers and led her to the door.

He was terrified that she would pull away from him and he loosened his hold just in case that was what she wanted. He wasn't about to force her to hold his hand but in response to his grip easing she squeezed tighter, not letting go. Sure they had held hands before but this was different. None of those other times made him feel like the room was spinning. And he knew his heart had never pounded this loud with just the touch of her hand on his.

He had known for awhile that he liked her. Well, at least he liked her more than he had ever liked any of his other friends. It shouldn't have been a big deal. Afterall she had saved his ass how many times? In the past year alone he couldn't begin to count the time and how much he owed Hermione. So being 'fond' of her and the way she read allowd from books seemed normal. And it was all just normal stuff between them untill they tried to stay away from one another.

Watching as she went through the fireplace ahead of him Harry wondered if he should tell her what he was thinking. It was confusing to him but maybe she'd understand better. She was the brain of the group afterall.

McGonagal disappeared as the world spun around him and as it slowed Harry stumbled into his own kitchen and straight into Hermione Granger who looked to have been waiting for him just beyond the fireplace.

She caught him by the arms and with a laugh they just managed not to fall to the floor.

"Look," she said, still holding onto him, "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have done that. I think I was just emotional. Learning that you had missed me like I had missed you..." she laughed self conciously and made to step back but Harry caught her by the hand and kissed her lips.

It hadn't been planned at all. In fact Harry had been thinking about the best way to tell her that he might like her, but when she went to pull away he couldn't form any words and only one thing came to mind.

She had missed him.

He wasn't sure anyone had ever said such a thing to him.

Harry pulled back and felt himself blush. What was he suppose to do now? He knew what he wanted to do but he thought running away might give her the wrong impression. So he just stood there and waited for her to speak since his mind was refusing to come to his rescue.

She smiled, her cheeks red and his urge to run melted away.

"Now I know we're on the same page." she ducked her head and laughed as Kreature came into the room.

"Well, it's a bout time." the old elf mumbled when he saw them holding hands, causing Harry and Hermione to stare in disbelief.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: I know I updated rather quickly and I'm sure no one will complain but I've just had a lot of time on my hands. Two weeks untill I start my job so enjoy these quick updates while you can.

I really like how this one came out. Even if my head does feel like it's gonna explode I'm happy I was able to finish this.

REVIEW! If you enjoy the story enough to favorite it please do me the honor of telling me what it was you liked. Even if it is just my coffee story (found at the bottom of chapter 4) that made you smile- tell me. Thanks for reading. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm happy everyone seems to like my story. Also it'snice to find that I am not the only one who does not like Ginny. To this day I still argue with my boyfriend about how Harry dating Ginny was just wrong. Who dates their best friend's sister?!!!!

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Harry knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep. He had kissed Hermione and she hadn't thought he was crazy. In fact Hermione had kissed him goodnight. True it had only been a peck on the cheek and they had both turned five shades of red but it was without a doubt the reason he couldn't sleep. He had too much energy and he was so happy. It felt as though he could have run around all of Hogwarts without getting winded.

After two hours of just tossing and turning in bed Harry got up and went downstairs for a glass of water and drank it slowly as he thought. He was still amazed that someone like Hermione would like him. He knew she'd always been a true friend and all that but to actualy like him. Her comment after they kissed in front of the fireplace had left him speechless for quite a few minutes.

He was lucky, that much was for certain. And he was happy.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ron arrived not long after Harry woke. It had taken him forever to fall asleep and then it had been extra hard for him to wake up. It was only Saturday morning so he thought a bit of a lay in would be good. Some one obviously thought otherwise.

Hermione's voice had his eyes wide open as she sat on the side of his bed.

"You didn't sleep well either?" she asked with a smile as Harry shoved his glasses on.

"No." he blushed.

"I brought you some breakfast." this time she blushed and Harry found himself grinning. For not sleeping she looked very rested and wide awake. Harry knew he looked neither of those things.

"Really? That's great. Thanks Hermione." he leaned back as she lifted a tray onto his lap.

"It's just some fruit and toast." she also placed a steaming cup of tea on the side table, "I'm not a very good cook."

"I'm sure this will be wonderfull." Harry felt as though he could have flown without the use of a broom.

Hermione Granger had made him breakfast. She liked him, had given him a goodnight kiss and had made him breakfast.

It was really staring to feel like things were going his way.

They talked as he ate and things felt rather normal. There were no huge changes or uncomfortable moments and Harry even found that reaching out for Hermione's hand felt normal and natural to him. Not that it didn't give him an incredible feeling of rightness everytime she smiled at him, he just couldn't help but notice how easy it was to have her hand in his as they talked and joked.

Hermione stood to take the now empty tray as Ron came into the room.

"Could hear you guys laughing all the way downstairs." Ron shook his head at them, "Now what was so funny?"

"I'm not sure." Hermione shrugged and made her way past Ron and down stairs with the tray. They could hear her humming all the way.

"What's got her so happy?" Ron raised an eyebrow, looking at the door.

Without over thinking how he should say it Harry blurted, "I kissed her last night."

It took the words a moment to sink in before the redhead asked, "You what?" Ron's jaw had dropped, "Are you serious?"

"Completely." Hermione walked back into the room, a large smile on her face.

"So you two really are an item now?" it sounded like it was almost too much for poor Ron to take in at once.

"We are." Harry smiled at Hermione as she beamed back at him. It wasn't something they had talked about but it was also something Harry knew didn't need to be put into words. Just like telling Ron felt like something that just had to be done without too much thought or hesitation.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Ron asked and Harry shook his head in answer. He was happy Ron hadn't blown up but knew that there was still plenty of time for them to find something to argue about when it came to Harry being with Hermione. Just because he was taking things in a some what calm manner didn't mean that he would always be so understanding.

"No one needs to know but us." Hermione plopped down on the bed and cooed as her cat stuck his head in the room before turning to look at Ron, "It's not like it's a need to know thing. I mean, we might tell Neville and Luna. They know how to keep a secret."

Two years ago both Harry and Ron would have argued that fact when it came to Neville but their friend truely had changed and Harry trusted him fully even with this secret.

Ron nodded and stared at the floor for a minute or two as he thought. He nodded again before saying, "You two will be good together. You've always been good together... You can't tell Ginny."

"We weren't planning on it." Harry laughed.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The weekend passed and Sunday night had Harry sitting at the kitchen table as he finished up his homework. Hermione had already finished her's but she kept coming over and reading what Harry had finished. If she nodded he knew he had done it right but if she quickly put it down and left the room he would grab the parchment up and reread what he had done. More than once he found silly mistakes that he wouldn't have made if he had taken his time.

Thanks to Hermione he would get decent grades on his papers.

"It's time to head back." Hermione looked up at the clock on the wall, "It's almost eight."

Harry packed up his finished homework as Hermione ran upstairs to get their 'weekend' bags. Ron had left that morning to no doubt do his own neglected homework and had said that he would see them back at Hogwarts. Over all Harry was really impressed with how well Ron had accepted Harry and Hermione as a couple. The redhead always looked the other way if he saw them holding hands but he never complained or got annoyed with them.

Withg his school bag and a bag of clothes over his shoulder Harry went first through the fire and froze when he stepped out on the other end. Standing there in the Headmistress' office was Ginny, Ron and Cho Chang. It looked as though Ron and Ginny had also just arrived and with the way Cho was seated across from McGonagal's desk it seemed the Ravenclaw seeker had gotten in trouble.

The headmistress sighed, her forehead in her hand as she apologized to Cho, "It slipped my mind that this lot waits untill the last minute to get back on school grounds. They are suppose to be here before eight and yet they all arrive just minutes before the decided hour.

Hermione chose that moment to appear behind Harry who hadn't really moved out of the way. When she moved forward to exit the fireplace she bumped into Harry's back and fell backwards into the ashes.

"What's the hold up?" Hermione asked as Harry spun to help her to her feet, "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah." Harry pulled her up, "We all just got here at the same time is all."

"Well, then lets all get out of here at the same time." Hermionehuffed, "The Headmistress does not need us under foot."

"A wonderfull idea, Miss Granger." McGonagal sighed and the door across the room opened.

Harry grabbed Hermione's sleeve and all but ran from the room. Ginny had been glaring at him and Cho had actualy smiled in his direction, her eyes lighting up when he came through the fire. Being in the same room as his frist girlfriend, his ex girlfriend and his new girlfriend had been uncomfortable to say the least and he was more than happy to leave.

"You can stop running now." Hermione laughed as they came up to the portrait hole, "I lost sight of Ron and Ginny two hallways back."

"Sorry." Harry stopped and took her hand, "I sorta panicked."

"Understandable." she squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile, "I would have done the same thing."

"I can't picture you running from anyone." Harry said honestly and she laughed as the protrait swung open.

Thankfully she had remembered the password because he hadn't.

"If I were to see Viktor walking down the hall right now I would hide behidn you before sprinting for my room." she giggled, "He's nice and all but it's just wierd."

"Yes it is." Harry kissed the back of her hand before they walked into the common room. He hadn't wanted to let go of the small hand in his but he knew he had to. If they wanted to keep things peacefull and quiet then no one could know yet that they were a couple.

"I'll meet you back here." Hermione said as she walked for the stairs that would lead to her room.

Harry nodded even though she couldn't see him and turned to go to his own room. As usual he found that Dean and Seamus were being loud about something and their voices barely dropped in volume when they greeted Harry.

"How was the weekend away?" Dean asked, plopping himself down on one of the beds.

"Good." Harry shrugged, trying not to smile, "I actualy got all of my homework done."

"Crap!" Seamus smacked his own forehead, "I didn't finish my transfiguration paper."

Harry left as the two boys went through their bags of school books knwoing that without Hermione's help he would be as behind or more as his room mates seemed to be.

"Is that more homework?' Harry barely held back a groan when he saw all the books Hermione was holding when he entered the common room. He was worried that he really was behind. He'd written three papers and filled out more pages of notes than he was willing to count. His hand had been aching ever since he had stopped writing.

"No." she gave him a playfull glare, "These are the ones I used to help me with my homework. I have to return them." she hesitated and Harry swore he saw her blush before she dropped her gaze to the rug beneath their feet, "I thought maybe you could walk with me."

"That sounds boring." Ginny's voice had them turning to see that she was less than a three feet behind them, obviously listening in on what they were saying, "You've no idea what being a girl really means, do you?" she used a tone Harry hadn't heard any one in the Weasley family use before, "You don't take a boy to return books unless of course you really are that clueless and boring."

"Let's go." Harry took Hermione by the elbow and directed her towards the portrait as Ginny's room mates stared at them from behind Ginny. They seemd to be there just to watch the show.

"I told you he would try to protect her." Ginny sneared, "Poor, bookworm, Hermione. She has no clue what to do with a boy."

Before Ginny could continue Harry shot her a look and said, "At least she has a clue when it comes to being a good person and friend, Ginny. She would never say anything like that about you. Grow up."

After a few minutes of silence, which Harry used to fume as they walked down the silent halls, Hermione stopped suddenly, causing Harry to trun back and look at her.

"She's right, you know." she said quietly, "I really don't know how to act around guys I like. So I act like my normal self. Viktor told me once that I sounded like a book when I talked. And all Ron and I ever did was bicker. So you can see that my normal self isn't exactly made for dating."

"That's rubbish." Harry took the books from her arms and tossed them onto the floor even as she was about to protest the way he treated the books he said, "Your 'self' is the reason why I like you. You are smart and opinionated and I wouldn't know what to do if that ever changed." he felt very open saying those thinsg and knew that if it hadn't been for the sad look he could see in Hermione's eyes he wouldn't have said anything so personal. True it was what he had always thought but to put those type of things into words wasn't his strongest point. He was just happy they had come out the way they did and he hadn't made a fool of himself.

"You don't think I'm boring?" she looked up at him as if she was truely surprised.

"I could never find you boring." he smiled and gathered up the books as she let that sentence sink in.

"Harry?" her voice was so quiet he wasn't sure at first if he had heard her.

"Yeah?" he stood, the books now craddled against his chest. She really had brought a lot of them home with her.

"Thank you." she smiled brightly and linked her arm through his as they started towards the library again.

"Your welcome." Harry felt light and absolutely wonderfull. The smile she had just given him had been the result of what he had said. Oh, and what a smile it was.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Potions had never been Harry's favorite class but with Slughorn as the teacher things were a bit more relaxed. First thing in the morning a relaxed class was what everyone hoped for. It was also the only class Harry, Ron and Hermione had with Draco Malfoy.

The normaly snotty blond was now quiet and didn't call attention to himself. Everyone knew that he had fought on the side of the death eaters and not too many were sure why he had been allowd back into the school. Harry on the other hand couldn't forget Draco's mum. Her concern for her son changed the way Harry thought about the Malfoys.

Draco was no longer the strutting, annoying boy he had been the whole time Harry had known him. The blond still held himself as though he were royalty but he was different now. And the sight of him no longer had Harry itching to punch something.

Hermione's light touch on his arm made Harry look away from Malfoy. He had been staring.

"I was just thinking." he said quietly and Hermione nodded as she added another ingrediant to their cauldron.

When he looked back over Draco was looking at him and nodded when their eyes met. Harry nodded aswell as a thought came to him. At the end of class Harry waited with Hermione as Ron rushed off to lunch. Draco saw them standing there and walked over as if he could tell that it was him they were waiting for.

"Potter, Granger." he said by way of greeting.

"Hello." Hermione nodded.

"How is your father?" Harry asked and Draco gave him an odd look.

"He is finaly back home." Draco said without emotion, "The ministry was surprisingly willing to listen to him."

"Good." Harry said and without a thought extended his hand to Draco, "Good to hear. I'll see you around."

Draco hesitated for the briefest moment before shaking Harry's hand, "Since when do you worry about my father?" he asked as he let go of Harry's hand quickly.

"Since I learned that he was more concerned for you than he was for Voldemort's take over of Hogwarts. I'm not fond of him nor him me but I am happy he realised what was more important, even if it was at the last moment." Harry turned and taking Hermione's hand he walked away.

He didn't want there to be a rift between pure bloods and everyone else any more. He was hoping that by being polite and honest with Malfoy the other boy would get the hint. He knew there were never be an actual friendship there and he wasn't sure that was what he wanted but he knew he had to try to bridge the gap somehow.

When they heard people up a head Harry and Hermione let go at the same time and exchanged a smile.

"He is different now." Hermiona said as she hugged her books to her chest.

"He is." Harry agreed.

"I'm happy Ron wasn't there though." Hermione smiled and Harry grinned.

"Yeah, it wouldn't have ended so quietly with him there."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Something soft touched his face and Harry slowly opened his eyes to see Hermione leaning over him.

He must have fallen asleep while they and Ron had been talking in the common room. There was no way Hermione would have come into his room and kissed his lips so gently as she did when his eyes opened. And sure enough he saw that he was leaning agains the armrest of the couch. Hermione had a hand on either side of his shoulders as she held herself over him.

"Ron took your bag upstairs." she whispered, "I'm suppose to be waking you up."

Harry smiled and pushed a stray curl behind her ear, "Are we the only ones left down here?" he asked and she nodded, "Then will you kiss me again?"

She blushed as his fingers smoothed the hair at her temple and leaned forward slowly untill they were so close that he could feel her breathe. He stared into her eyes, wondering when his heart had started racing and tilted his head up so his lips brushed hers. With a quick smile she kissed him.

A noise on the stairs had them both looking up to see Neville standing there in his pj's, his mouth opening and closing in shock.

"Um, hi." Hermione sat up, making Harry grunt when she used his chest to push herself upright

"Um, good news, Neville." Harry smiled, "All those rumors and time away from Hermione made me think about how much I liked her."

"We're dating now." Hermione cut in, seeing that Harry was about to start rambling.

"No one is suppose to know." Harry said and Neville shook his head slowly before smiling.

"If no one is suppose to know then you probably shouldn't be doing that here." he laughed, "I came down because your bed was empty and Ron is already snoring."

"Sounds about right." Hermione laughed.

"Good night Hermione." Neville said as he went back up the stairs.

"Night, Neville." she called after him and stood up to stretch, "He's right, you know." she giggled, "We probbaly shouldn't get too affectionate even when we think we're alone."

"I guess so." Harry couldn't help but smile. Even with the thought of not being able to kiss Hermione till the weekend he was still reeling from the one he had just recieved.

"Good night." Hermione smiled at him as he stood, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, Hermione." Harry watched her go up the stairs before turning to go to his own room.

Tonight he knew he would be able to sleep.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: This took me only two days to type out but about halfway through I got soooooooooo stuck. I gave up on it for a few hours and when I thought I would finaly go to bed I ended up writing for two more hours. And people wonder why writters seem crazy- we don't sleep! Between my fanfictions and my own stuff I'm surprised I can still function at work.

Feed the addiction and prove my sleepless nights are worth it - REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I've been busy to say the least. Work, firends, drama and a whole bunch of bs. My friend is having a baby girl in Febuary and she and I are looking for a place to live. There's just so much crap going on and I want to help her so I've been distracted.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The air was cold and as the breeze picked up Harry felt Hermione step closer to him as they stood there looking over to where Ron was practicing quidditch with the rest of the team. The breeze had been too much for them to stay in the stands and at times it had felt like they would be blown away. Standing down next to the stands they were blocked from the harsher gusts and even though they had to tilt their heads far back to watch they were enjoying themselves.

"Why didn't you rejoin the team?" it was something that everyone had been asking him lately and something that he had avoiding answering for over a week now.

But this was Hermione and she hadn't said a word about it while everyone else was shocked and some were even angry. He could tell her.

"After everything, well, I don't really feel like it." and it was true. Somehow quidditch was no longer a must in his life. He hadn't even bought a new broom yet. He knew he would eventualy but right now just wasn't the time.

"I don't want to be in the air again." she said, looking up as one of the team meambers flew over head, "The only thing I would be able to think about was that ride from the Dursley's."

He knew how she felt. Even now, months after the end of the Dark Lord, Harry saw Voldemort glide out of the dark sky in his dreams and come straight at him.

Ignoring the other die hard Quidditch fans from their house, Harry turned and stepped in front of Hermione, blocking her from view of those close by, "That was a year ago." he took her hand in his and smiled, "We're safe now."

"I know." she smiled at him as her hair flew about her face in the breeze, "It's just not something I'll forget easily."

It had been a month. A complete month of stolen kisses and quiet weekends lounging on the couch in front of the radio. And it was still their secret. Harry had never felt more relaxed or over all peacefull in his life. His grades were staying high and he had really taken an intrest in his classes this year. There wasn't a cloud looming over head with the threat of some evil waiting to attack.

"Your hands are cold." Hermione quickly took Harry's reddened hands into her's, "We should go back inside."

The concern in her voice made Harry grin but he agreed and they walked back up to the castle slowly. Hermione insisted that Harry wear the gloves she had in her pocket and kept asking him if he needed her scraf as well.

"No." he looked down at her as they walked, her nose and cheeks were pink from the cold air, "I would never forgive myself if you froze because of me."

"Harry, I'm fine." Hermione huffed, "Honestly, if you need my-"

"How about we walk quicker? That'll warm me up." he quickened his pace as she glared at him for cutting her off but she followed after him anyways.

"There." Harry panted as they slid to a stop inside the great hall, "I'm warmer already." they had run the last few yards because the wind had decided to howl when they reached the top of the hill close to the school entrance.

"I'm frozen!" Hermione wrapped her arms around herself and shivered, "I can't imagine being on a broom in that!"

"We should probably head back home." Harry said as he looked at his watch, "Kreature will have dinner waiting for us. We can warm up by the fire and listen to the radio."

"And have hot tea." Hermione shivered again and Harry smiled as they walked around the corner, heading for the tower only to run right into Lavander Brown and Cho Chang, both of whom seemed to have heard their conversation.

"Home?" Lavander asked, her eyeborw raised, "It sounds like the two of you live together." she laughed but stopped quickly when she looked at their faces. Harry was sure they looked shocked and comepletely found out.

"You live together?!" Cho covered her mouth, "I thought Ginny had been lying. We all know how much she loved being the girlfriend of the famous Harry Potter..."

"It's not like that." Hermione finaly found her tongue and tried to smile as she said, "I go to Harry's to wait for my parents. They live close by so it's easy to spend weekends with them if I leave from Harry's."

They didn't look convinced.

Harry shrugged. If they fought too hard to explain anything then they would sound less believable, "Let's go." he said lightly, "You still have to pack those books for your mum."

"I almost forgot." said Hermione smiled and they walked away, trying to seem relaxed and cool but as soon as they were out of sight of the two girls they both dropped against a wall.

"I'm sorry." Harry sighed, "I didn't think anyone would be there."

"It's ok. You covered really well." Hermione smiled at him before straightening back up, "Well, it's just another thing we have to be more carefull about."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Harry was sure he had dozed off while they were listening to the radio and hoped that he hadn't drooled or anything. He looked over, hoping Hermione hadn't noticed him sleeping only to find that she was asleep with a book across her chest.

It wasn't even that late at night. Harry had to grin as he leaned over and removed the book. Hermione had been yawning all through dinner but had said many times that she wasn't tired.

"You're a liar." Harry whispered as he smiled down at her, "Hermione?" she didn't move, "Hermione?" Harry ran his fingers up and down her arm, watching as she slowly woke.

"Hmm?" she squinted as she looked up at him, "What time is it?"

"Around ten." he smiled and kissed her gently, "And here I thought you weren't tired."

"I wasn't untill you fell asleep." she stretched, tilting her head back and Harry watched as the muscles in her neck tightened and then loosened, "Are we going to bed?" as soon as the words left her mouth she blushed, "I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"I know what you meant." Harry laughed. Her blush made his stomack tighten. He wanted to kiss her again. He was always thinking about kissing her when they were in Grimmauld place. It was really the only safe place to kiss her at all. Of course that never stopped him from stealing a quick peck before bed or when no one was around.

As if reading his mind Hermione leaned forward and kissed him gently. Harry's hands tangled themselves in her hair to keep her close as he kissed her back, leaning into her as she sighed. This was his favorite part of the kisses, the part where he could feel her entire body relax as her hands moved up his back and his hands moved to her waist. This was heaven.

"Master?" Harry jumped when Kreature spoke right next to them, "There are a few of the Weasley's in your kitchen. I had them wait there, telling them you were possibly in bed."

"Uh, thanks." Harry sighed, resting his forehead againts Hermione's shoulder, "I'll be right there."

"Talk about bad timing." Hermione laughed, running her fingers through Harry's hair.

"I'm sorry about this." Harry looked up at her, realizing they had somehow ended up laying back on the couch with him on top of her. He was very glad Kreature asked the weasleys to wait in the kitchen. He could almost hear Mrs. Weasley now.

"There will be more time for kisses." Hermione smiled.

"And for this?" Harry asked hopefully, talking about the way they were laying.

Hermione laughed, her cheeks turning pink as she pushed him to sit up, "Harry!"

Harry just grinned and straightened his shirt before heading to the kitchen where he was sure he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

"Sorry to intrude so late, Harry." Mr Weasley gave Harry a weak smile, "An old friend from the ministry has died. I was hoping you wouldn't mind a few extra people for the weekend while Molly and I go pay our respects."

"Not at all." Harry said at once, seeing how tired Arthur looked, "You know you and your family will always be welcome here."

"Dromedia will be here to drop off Teddy as well. It seems she went to school with poor old Miles." Ron was looking at his dad, watching him talk and Harry found himself also watching.

Mr. Weasley looked like he wasn't sure what to do with himself at all. Just standing there and explaining the situation was almost too much for the man.

"Go, dad." Ron said as George added, "We'll be fine

Arthur just stood there for a second staring at the three redheads before him before turning to Harry, "We owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything. Now, go." Harry stepped back as Mr. Weasley disappeared in green flames.

"Miles Wilks was the first person dad ever worked with at the ministry. An old guy but always nice to everyone." Ron shrugged, "He helped dad a lot."

"Well, we'll just go up to our rooms and drop off our bags." George nodded towards the door and his siblings folllowed him without question. Ginny hadn't even taken the time to glare at Harry yet.

Turning towards the livingroom Harry saw Hermione step forward into the light, "Did you hear?" he asked.

"Yes, but I didn't want to come in in the middle and confuse Mr. Weasley anymore by making him feel like he had to explain the whole thing over again." Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's waist and laid her head on his chest, "I hope he's ok."

"He will be." Harry moved Hermione out of the way as green flames sprang up in the fireplace and out stepped Dromedia.

"Has Arthur already been here?" she asked, handing the sleeping baby to Hermione and the baby bag of clothes and diapers to Harry.

"He just left." George smiled at Dia before taking Teddy from Hermione, "Mum and dad will meet you at the Townstens."

"Sorry for the short notice." Dia gently caressed Teddy's cheek before stepping back into the fire, "But I can't not be there."

"We'll take good care of him." Harry said just before she disappeared.

"He's getting big." George said, looking down at the bright haired infant.

"Six months." Hermione beamed.

Harry left them with the baby as he carried the bag and a few other of Teddy's belongings upstairs. Next to the fireplace Dia had somehow placed a playpen and a high chair all while holding Teddy and the bag. Harry didn't even know how she had been able to use the Floo while carrying so many different things.

Teddy had only ever stayed the night once before and as before Harry set up the playpen next to his own bed so he would hear any noise the infant made during the night. The high chair he had left downstairs, along with the bag of baby food and formula. He wasn't stupid though. In the bag of clothes he had brought with him he had stashed two of the baby bottles with water in them. He would call the formula up if he needed it and heat the bottles with magic just like last time. He just hoped Teddy would be sleeping more than he had last time.

There was no doubt in his mind that Hermione and George would be a big help but Ron wasn't exactly a baby person and Ginny would probably spend the night and next day closed up in her room.

When Harry turned to leave his room Hermione, with Teddy in her arms, stood in the doorway.

"Will he be ok over night?" she asked, looking at the playpen.

"He'll wake up alot to be fed but that's normal." Harry took Teddy and laid him gently on his own bed. Teddy could stay close untill Harry was ready for some sleep himself.

Hermione sat on the bed and watched as Harry made a sort of nest with the blankets around Teddy.

"You're good with him." Hermione said suddenly and Harry smiled.

"I love him." Harry ran his fingers over one small chubby hand, "He and I have a lot in common. Only he is lucky to still have his Gran."

"He's lucky to have you." Hermione smoothed the bright teal colored hair that now covered all of Teddy's head instead of just a patch in the front like when he'd been first born.

"It makes me wonder what growing up with Sirius would have been like." Harry said quietly realizing that someone was once again in his doorway.

Ginny just stood there, looking lost for words for a few seconds before saying, "Your owl just dropped this off." she thrust out a piece of parchment in Hermione's direction before running from the room.

"I think she heard all of that." Hermione bent down and grabbed the letter, "It's from Neville." she frowned and started to read it, her lips moving as she rushed through.

"Is everything ok?" Harry asked when Hermione continued to frown.

"Draco malfoy approached him and wants to talk to us tomorrow while everyone's at the Quidditch match." Hermione put the letter down beside her, "Ron and Ginny need to be back there at ten for the game. If we leave a half hour after them we can meet him in the library."

"Why leave after them?" Harry asked.

"Because you know Ron will want to go if he knows Malfoy wants to talk to us. He'll think it's a trick." Hermione stopped talking when Teddy made a noise in his sleep.

"Good idea. You're right as usual." Harry sighed and hoped everything was alright. It wasn't like Malfoy to just want to chat.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: I am soooooooooooooooooo tired. This chapter took forever. I must have restarted it about four times.

People have mentioned the way I have Ginny acting in this story so let me just be clear. I don't like Ginny and yes, I am having fun making her be so bitchy. This is fanfiction, just let me enjoy it. :p

Review! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: To those of you who have realized that Cho was a year ahead of Harry and should not still be in Hogwarts, I'm sorry. With as many times as I have read book number three (my favorite one) I did not catch my mistake untill it was pointed out to me. I guess for the sake of this story and my sanity (I really don't think I could rewrite all this) Cho is in Harry's year. It's just one of those things I'm asking you all to go along with. Many thanks.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

They found Draco leaning against one of the many shelves, looking politely bored as he scanned the room. He didn't even acknowledge their existance untill they were less than a few feet away and even then it was just a nod in their direction. Well, it would have been just a nod if the blond hadn't spotted the baby in Harry's arms.

Frowning, Draco asked, "Did I pull you away from something?"

"Wilks from the ministry died." Harry said, "Teddy's gran wanted to be there for the family."

Draco nodded, his eyes landing on Hermione, "I just wanted to inform the two of you that the Wizarding World is not as peacefull as the ministry wants us to believe. There have been dailey death threats sent to my house, all of them wanting my father's head on a plate. And those sending the threats are doing so in your name." his eye's met Harry's and Harry felt like shaking his head. Harry had never said anything against the Malfoys since the end of the war and there was no reason for anyone to take action into their own hands. The ministry had released Lucius itself without a word from Harry on the matter.

"What else is going on?" Hermione stepped forward, "Are the other students treating you kindly?"

"I'm not interested in what they think or say." Draco shrugged, "You've shown concern for those who don't really deserve it. I figured the way the community is going about things would bother you. I told you this only because you've been straight forward with us."

"So you thought you'd tell us what was happening before we found out from someone else?" Harry shifted the squirming infant as Draco nodded.

"That's horrible that people would use your name as a reason to send such threats." Hermione huffed, "But how do we stop it?"

"We send a letter to the post." Harry shifted Teddy again and looked at Hermione expectantly as she started digging through the bag she was carrying. She never went anywhere without a quill and parchment.

"Here." Hermione put the stuff down on a table, "I'll go grab Luna and ask her to have her dad put it in his paper too." She turned and left before Harry could say anything and all he could do was stand there and look between the parchment and the baby in his arms.

"Hold him for a minute." Harry held out Teddy and Draco looked like he had just been offered suldge.

"You're handing me the child of a werwolf?" Draco wrinkled his nose.

"Yes, I am." Harry watched as Draco finaly took the baby in his arms, staring down at the bright hair as if it would attack him.

"Ungly little thing, aren't you?" Draco said to Teddy as Harry started writing, "What makes you think I won't just toss him out a window?" Draco was still looking at Teddy as he addressed Harry.

"Because I would kill you were you stand and whatever was left would stand no chance against Hermione's anger." Harry said lightly before adding, "He's my Godson. I would do anything to keep him safe."

"And that just brings me back to questioning your sanity." Draco gave Harry a look but Harry wasn't paying attention. He was finishing up the rough copy of what he wanted to say to the post.

"After the things that I've seen I'd have to question that myself." Harry smiled, "But it looks like Teddy likes you." Harry straightened up in time to see the infant grab Draco's nose in one small fist.

"If you're done?" Draco growled, holding Teddy out at arm's length.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Harry and Hermione, with Teddy in Harry's arms, watched the Quidditch game from a hillside. They could hear the comentary from where they sat and it was more comfortable than being right in the middle of all that. Not to mention it was easier on Teddy's small ears.

Luna had been very happy with the idea of Harry writing a personal letter to those who read the Quibbler. She had agreed at once that her father would be only too willing to post it.

"Someone said they had seen you." Harry looked up to see Cho walking over to them.

"We hadn't planned on being here." Harry looked down at the sleeping Teddy and then at Hermione, silently asking for help.

"I came along to help with the baby." Hermione smiled, "But we should be getting back soon before Dria comes looking for Teddy." Hermione stood and took teddy so Harry could also get to his feet.

"Um, I was just wondering if you were planning on going to Hogsmead next weekend, Harry." Cho's eyes were suddenly focused on the ground and Harry saw Hermione glaring at the other girl.

"Uh, I was thinking of taking Hermione to get some new books in Hogsmead. So yeah, I was planning on going." Harry said and Hermione blushed, looking shocked but pleased.

"Oh." Cho also looked shocked but not at all pleased, "Are you two an item?"

"It's a little soon for that." Harry lied, "We should see how our first date goes before saying anything like that."

Blushing crimson Hermione hurried after him when he walked back into the castle.

"What made you say all that?" she demanded with a smile.

"Well, I'm sick of having to hide the fact that we're together. If everyone thinks it's something new then we can slowly get use to being around others while also being an 'us'." Harry smiled, feeling his own face heat up. He hadn't thought about what he was doing while he'd been speaking to Cho but it made sense to him.

"That's a good idea but it would have been nice if you had warned me before telling her." Hermione shook her head as she grinned, "Thought it will be nice to kiss you whenever I want rather than only when we hope we're alone."

"I'm still rather fond of our kiss last night." Harry said, recieving an elbow nudge from Hermione who was blushinga ll over again, "You can't tell me it wasn't nice." he teased.

"I didn't say that." Hermione kept her eyes on the floor as they walked.

"So will you go with me to Hogsmead with me?" Harry smiled, he couldn't stop smiling. Being around Hermione did that to him.

"Yes." she grinned, still not looking at him.

"Good. It's a date then." his stomack tightened at the word and he felt slightly giddy.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Dia showed up around two in the afternoon and thanked them repeatedly for their help with Teddy.

"We had fun." Hermione smiled, a cup of tea in her hand, "He's such a good baby."

"Bring him by anytime." Harry said before saying goodbye to his Godson and Andromedia.

"It really was fun having him here." Hermione sipped her tea and they sat in silence for a while.

When Hermione suddenly announced that she still had homework to finish Harry wondered why he caught a slight blush on her cheeks before she ran up the stairs. In their silence his thoughts had turned to her and he wondered if she had been thinking of him.

Having nothing to do and needing to do something Harry headed upstairs to take a shower. A wizarding bathroom wasn't that much different from a muggle bathroom other than the fact that wizards seemed to like bigger tubs and showers. Five people could sit in the tub with room to stretch and the shower could easily fit three people. Not that Harry even thought of who he would want in the shower with him. Just the thought of having someone else in there with him made him want to reach out for the towels.

Harry enjoyed the shower in grimmauld place more than teh showers at school where it was hard to just get a quiet moment. All the shower stalls were usualy full and it wasn't uncommon for the place to be filled with shouting and laughter. At home he could stand under the hot water and close his eyes with nothing but silence around him. It was nice to be able to let his mind wonder.

Stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist, Harry started for the door when he heard his name being called. Rushing into the hall Harry came nose to nose with Ron.

"Man, I have to use the loo and you've been in there forever!" Ron just pushed passed and closed the door.

"You could have asked!" Harry said to the door before going into his own room. Ron was one of the worst when it came to privacy. Harry blamed it on having such a big family but it still annoyed him when Ron did things like that. It was almost as bad as having George walk in and start a conversation while Harry was barely dressed.

Harry finished dressing just as someone knocked on his door. He prayed it wasn't Ron or better yet, that it wasn't Ginny. From Ron's mood Harry was guessing that they had lost the game and he wasn't prepared to hear play by play descriptions of how the game went badly.

Just as Harry reached for the door nob the door opened and Hermione hurried into his room before closing the door quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asked only to have her cover his mouth.

"Listen." she whispered and Harry could hear raised voices, "They're blaming each other for the loss." she sighed, "I ran in here just so I wouldn't get dragged into it."

"I'm glad you chose to hide with me." he couldn't help but smile even though an arguement between Ron and Ginny meant bad news for everyone. As siblings they never fully listened to one another and it was all to easy to for them to place the blame on someone else, especialy if it was a sibling.

"No offense but it was either run in here or try to hide in the hall curtains." Hermione laid back on Harry's bed and smiled, "I don't think the curtains would have been a good choice."

"I see." Harry huffed playfully, "So I was just your last resort, was I?" trying not to smile Harry marched over and picked Hermione up, "Well, if that's the case you should try the curtains first next time."

"Harry!" Hermione clung to him as she laughed, "I'm sorry. I was joking!"

"Sure you were." he said, getting closer to the door.

"I was teasing you! Don't toss me out there!" she was squirming so badly in his arms by this time he was surprised he had made it so far without dropping her.

"Teasing me?" Harry asked, just barely holding back a laugh. He had to give Hermione a hard time more often. He was enjoying it a lot.

"Yes." she wiggled and Harry let go of her legs, knowing that at any moment she would slip from his grasp. Only it didn't work as well as he had been thinking it would.

He let her legs slide from his hand but somehow her feet never touched the floor and they fell backwards in a tangle.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked at once as she slid his glasses back in place.

"I'm fine. You?" Harry propped hiself up against his bed frame, his head had just missed hitting it.

"I'm ok. I landed on you." she grinned and when Harry looked he smiled too. Hermione had landed on him and the pain from where her knee had dug into his thigh was proof of it.

Harry thought Hermione's sudden movement to sit next to him was because she was afraid she had realy hurt him but when she surprised him with a kiss he realized she had moved to make the kiss easier.

"Sorry that was so sudden." Hermione pulled back quickly, "I've been thinking about it since you asked me to Hogsmead. It really will be our first date."

All Harry could do was grin. He would do anything he could to make this first date wonderfull.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

With his mind occupied with thoughts of things to do in Hogsmead Harry had forgotten that Halloween came before his date. To say the least he was surprised to find the great hall decorated with live bats and it's usual giant pumpkins turned jack-o-lanterns.

"I've always loved Halloween." Hermione said dreamily from beside Harry at breakfast, "Mum and dad use to take me trick or treating every year."

"Trick or what?" Ron asked from across the table, his mouth full of eggs.

"Trick or treating." Harry smiled, "Muggle dress up as monsters or fairy tale creatures and walk around to neighbors houses. You knock and say trick or treat and they give you a bit of candy."

"You're kidding right?" Ron clearly thought Harry was trying to pull something, "They give candy out to people who dress up?"

"Well, only on Halloween." Hermione smiled, "My favorite costume was the blue butterfly one my mum bought me when I was six."

"What did you dress up as?" Ron asked Harry with a grin, "A goblin?"

"I never dressed up." Harry shook his head, "Dudley would have taken all my candy even if I had been allowd to go with them."

"That's horrid." Hermione looked hurt, "How could they do that to you?"

"It's ok." Harry said quickly as people turned to see what was wrong with them, "Halloweens here are much better and I get loads more food and treats here than I would from years of succesfull trick or treating."

Hermione didn't look comforted as she frowned down at her cerial and Harry made a mental note to never talk about the Dursleys around her again.

"What would you have been if you could have gone?" Ron asked, seemingly not noticing Hermione's mood.

Harry blushed and gave all his attention to his plate as he mumbled, "I never really thought about it."

"Come on." Ron leaned over the table to swat Harry's arm, "Let me guess!... A vampire? No?...Well, then a ghoul?"

"No." Harry kept his eyes down, "I told you I never thought about it."

"You can tell us, Harry." Ron was grinning widely and Hermione looked interested as she laid a hand over his.

Harry didn't think they would laugh but it was still silly. They were his best firends, he could tell them.

Looking down at Hermione's hand on his Harry said quietly, "I wanted to be a magician."

"Oh Harry." Hermione beamed as Ron asked, "A what?"

"A Magician." Hermione said slowly so Ron would catch the word, "It's a muggle who performs illusions and people think it's magic."

"You're kidding again, aren't you?" Ron wrinkled his nose, "A fake muggle wizard?"

"Let's drop this." Harry said, feeling very hot under his clothes at the moment. He should have known Ron would have no idea what he was talking about and better yet that Ron would think it was something stupid.

"They're very common in the muggle world, Ronald." Hermione leaned against Harry's shoulder, "I remember my dad dressed up as one when I was little. I think it was the year I was a rabbit."

Harry snorted into his juice and coughed uncontrollably for a few minutes as Hermione pounded on his back.

"So you were a matching set?" Harry asked his girlfriend when he could finaly breathe again, "A magician and his rabbit?"

"That's what it was." Hermione nodded, "Dad said I came up with it all on my own but it took him awhile to convince me to be the rabbit. I wanted to be the one with the big hat."

"I don't get it." Ron frowned as Harry started laughing.

"It's ok, Ron." Hermione shook her head, a smile on her lips, "By the time I was done explaining it wouldn't be funny anymore."

For the rest of the day Ron seemed grumpy about the fact that he still didn't know what was so funny about Hermione's past halloweens. He was also still thinking that Harry and Hermioen had made up the whole dress up and get candy thing.

When they all sat down for the Halloween feast Ron was over the whole muggle traditions talk and didn't bring up the magician thing all night.

"For what it's worth." Hermione whipsered in Harry's ear as everyone started in on their second helpings of dessert, "I think you woulld make a very handsome muggle magician. With the hat and everything."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Ok, I am an idiot. I truley thought I had already posted this one. So yeah, the next chapter is all set to be posted as well. God, I was so confused when I saw that I only had up to chapter seven posted and I had just finished nine.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: For once I would love to have a normal day. Just once and I'd be happy. Blah! Anyways, here it is.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

It seemed like everyone was overly excited for the Hogsmead trip. No one could explain why but the overall feeling in the air had everyone grinning Friday night at dinner.

"You guys are staying here, right?" Ron asked over dessert, "Seems a waste to go back only to get up early and rush back."

"We thought so too." Hermione propped up a book on the table and read while she ate, "Besides I need to finish this for my essay due on Monday."

"You're nearly done." Harry pointed out, surprised that she hadn't finished it and the essay the day it had been assigned but he didn't say that. As much as it was a normal Hermione thing to get assignments done early he wouldn't say something like that with Ron right there. Hermione would think he was making fun of her.

He really didn't want her mad at him the night before their first date.

"Fifty pages to go then I'll write out the rough draft tonight and finish everything tomorrow night." she said distractedly and Harry smiled.

Hermione always planned things out when it came to her studies and it was thanks to her planning and time management that he had been able to spend so much time with her lately. Never again would he laugh at her finals study schedule or the way she had started color coding her notes.

"What are you grinning about?" Hermione asked, eye brow raised as she looked over her book at Harry.

"Nothing at all." he took her hand and gave it a quick squeeze before letting it go.

He was really enjoying the fact that now that everyone knew they were going on a date he could hold her hand in the halls and stand close to her when they spoke. There were whipsers and giggles but these were different than the ones from before. This time he found himself smiling whenever someone pointed in their direction.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"You've over slept." Harry opened his eyes slowly to see Hermione leaning over him.

"Huh?" he blinked, wondering why he could hear voices. Ron and Ginny hadn't gone to Grimmauld place this weekend.

"Hogsmead." Hermione smiled, "If you want breakfast before we leave you need to get up."

"Oh, right." Harry grabbed his glasses. With Hermione as his wake up call he really had thought they he was in his bed back at Grimmauld Place.

"I'll meet you down stairs." she laughed and left the room.

With his glasses on he had seen the happy smile on her face and the excitement in her eyes. Today was their first date.

"Wouldn't mind waking up like that everyday." Dean said from across the room and Harry blushed. He had forgotten his room mates.

"Or every weekend." Seamus piped up and Harry, feeling his face heat up more tossed his pillow in their direction.

"We tend to sleep in on the weekends." Harry mumbled and thinking of the weekend before when she had fallen asleep in his bed while keeping an eye on Teddy, added, "Or try to untill she kicks me."

Ron coughed and shot a look in their room mates' direction, making Harry realized what he'd said out loud.

"What was that?" Dean asked, looking unsure if he had heard Harry right. Seamus's mouth was hanging open.

"Last weekend when Teddy stayed over she fell asleep in my bed. I slept at the other end and woke up to her kicking my arm." he explained quickly, "That's it. She fell asleep in my bed and I slept on the covers."

"That's not nearly as interesting as what I thought you were gonna say, mate." Seamus shook his head with a smile.

Suddenly too queasy for breakfast but wanting to get away from the grins of his fellow seventh years, Harry dressed quickly and practicaly ran into the bathroom to brush his teeth before going down to meet Hermione. 

"That was quick." she beamed, holding out her hand for him to take.

Harry just shrugged, taking her hand and walking for the portrait hole. He decided to keep what had just happened to himself and not only because it was way too embarrassing to repeat but to say what his room mates had been thinking...He couldn't say that to her. He was too afriad she'd hex Dean and Seamus.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Breakfast was loud and there were more stares than ever, making Harry wonder if had his jumper on inside out. With as quickly as he had gotten dressed he wouldn't have been surprised.

"Is there something on my face?" he asked Hermione after a minute.

She looked him over in confusion before telling him there was nothing there.

"Everyone keeps staring." he said by way of explanation and she smiled at him, laughing behind her hand.

"Today you are going on a date with your best friend. Of course they're staring." she said lightly.

Well, that made sense. Harry finished eating before going back to the dorm for his coat. It was windy and the walk to Hogsmead wasn't exactly a short one.

Wanting Harry to have alone time with Hermione, Ron had headed out with Dean and Seamus, leaving Harry by the front doors of Hogwarts waiting for Hermione.

"I really don't understand you anymore." Ginny said as she walked over to where Harry stood, "You could have had any girl in the entire wizarding world and you choose the one who'd rather have a good book than a good kiss."

"I wouldn't say that." Harry couldn't help but say it. He also couldn't help but smile while he said it.

"I thought you liked me more." she crossed her arms, "But you didn't ask me to come back."

"You broke it off, Gin." Harry sighed, "You were the one who decided to play games. I like Hermione, hell, I love her even and thats because what you see is what you get. There are no games or wierd rules. There are no evil glares or whispers. She likes me and I know that."

"That's so boring."

"It's thrilling." Harry shook his head, "I've never been happier. You don't get it, do you? When you say you love someone you don't play games with their feelings. That's not love, Ginny. That's just plain childish and cruel."

Ginny glared at him for a minute before saying something he didn't catch. When he opened his mouth to ask what she had said he realized she hadn't even been talking to him. Two of the girls who roomed with Ginny came out from around the corner where they seemed to have been waiting and listening.

When Ginny and her friends, Harry couldn't even remember their names, pushed past him he waved to them with a smile, "See you later." he called.

"Sorry!" Hermione rushed over to his side just as Ginny and the other two disappeared, dressed for the chilly wheather, "I couldn't find my hat."

Harry grinned at her, seeing her curls sticking out from under the hat. She looked very cute.

"I brought you one too." she beamed, holding out a black knit hat.

"You had two hats?" Harry asked, pulling the hat on as they left the school.

"I made it." she mumbled, fiddling with her sleeves.

"You made it?" Harry pulled the hat off to get a better look at it and Hermione snatched it from his hands.

"I thought you might need it." she hid it behind her back, "But if you think it's silly you don't have to wear it." her cheeks turned rather red.

"No- I want to wear it!" Harry tried to take the hat back, reaching around her but having no luck, "I just wanted to look at it. No one but Mrs. Weasley ever made me something."

Hermione, bright pink, handed Harry the hat.

"I made it last night." she said as he looked it over, "I used magic for the hard parts but mostly I did it by hand. I couldn't sleep after working on my essay."

"I love it." Harry pulled it down over his ears and leaned in for a kiss.

"Really?" she took his hand when they pulled apart.

"Really." he nodded, squeezing her mitten clad hand as the wind blew.

The air was so cold he was suddenly very thankfull, along with being very touched, by Hermione's thoughtfullness. He was also thankfull that the walk to Hogsmead seemed short as they chatted and planned out how they would spend their day.

"First, we need some butterbeers." Harry smiled, "Just like when we came here all the times before."

Hermione agreed and Harry didn't think anything of it untill the enitre place went quiet when he and Hermione walked in. Every face in the room had turned in their direction.

"Over here, Harry!" Ron stood in the back, waving an arm, "We saved you guys some seats."

Harry had never been more gratefull. He held Hermion'e hand tightly as he led her back to the table that Ron was sharing with Dean and Seasmus.

"Sorry there isn't really much room." Ron apologised as they squeezed in beside him on a bench, "I saw you guys standing there and felt I had to do something."

"I'm glad you did." Hermione sighed, "Felt like I was on display."

Harry nodded and slipped his hand into his pocket, "We came to get some butterbeers." he dropped some coins on the table and Seamus snatched them up with a smile.

"I'll get them for you, mate."

"Thanks." Harry couldn't believe that not too long ago he couldn't stand to even hear his room mate's name thanks to Ginny. He was glad he'd gotten over that. It would have made the school year rather tense if he hadn't.

They chatted and tried to ignore the stares and what seemed to be a crowd gathering outside the pub. When thier butterbeers were gone Hermione leaned into Harry's side.

"I think we should leave soon." She nodded towards the window, "They look like reporters and I'm rather sure I saw blond curls."

"We'll go to the book store and then head back." Harry said, noticing Ron was listening, "We don't want to give Rita too much of a chance to make a pain of herself."

"We'll go with you." Dean volunteeered, "Act as a buffer."

"You guys don't have to do that." Hermione looked shocked that they would want to do that, "We don't want to ruin your time here."

"Nah." Ron grinned, "What are friends for anyways?"

"Did I hear you say you were headed for the bookstore?" Luna appeared out of nowhere and Harry jumped at her voice, "May I join you?"

"Of course." Harry said at once, seeing that Luna looked to be by herself as usual.

With their friends circled around them and Harry's arm securely around Hermione's shoulders the trip to the bookstore wasn't that bad. They all had pulled their wands but that was just mainly to stop the repoters from trying anything on them. Hermione even managed to quietly take out two of the cameras and Luna held the door for them with a bright smile as everyone rushed in.

"Who would have thought news of your first date together would call for so many reporters." Luna tilted her head to the side as the owner of the store rushed past them to tell the reporters to stay out, "I hope they have a book on bugblood plants."

"You guys are the best." Harry said as Luna drifted towards the back of the store, "We owe you."

"Actualy that was quite a bit of fun." Dean grinned, "Who would have thought that a full grown man would move so quickly when Hermione pulled her wand?"

"Hermione, you are brilliant." Ron said in awe, "So many people backed right off when we pulled our wands but when you did... you'd think they had seen a ghost."

"She is the brightest witch of her age." Harry grinned and kissed Hermione's temple as she blushed, "Not to mention the news of how much she and Ron helped me to bring down Voldemort spread like wild fire."

"We weren't the only ones." Hermione protested.

"No but you guys were there from the begining." Harry smiled at her before extending his hand to Ron, "Thanks again."

"Of course." Ron's ears had gone pink as he took Harry's hand for a quick shake.

Seamus started up about frocing their way through the reporters and Dean quickly joined in on the bragging about his part in all of it and Ron was quickly dragged in aswell. With a smile Hermione took Harry's hand and started walking towards the section she was interested in. The smile on her face had his heart fluttering.

Harry stood with his back to the window and watched as Hermione became obsorbed in the books on the shelves. She was beautiful. Harry couldn't stop smiling as Hermione pulled down book after book to see if it was something she really wanted. Her eyes were bright and her mouth moved slightly as she read.

"What?" Hermione asked, catching the grin on Harry's face as she replaced a book on the shelf.

"You're very cute." he smiled and her face turned red as she dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Harry..."

"You are." he insisted, lifting her chin to make her look at him, "And we get back home I am going to kiss you."

"I wish you could now." she said with an even darker blush.

Harry grabbed her hand, barely giving her time to turn, and dragged her back to where Luna was standing all by herself in a somewhat closed off corner.

Luna had barely glanced at them when she said, "I'll give you two a minute." she smiled dreamily before walking off, humming quietly.

"Harry are you sure...?" Hermione started but Harry kissed her without warning, backing her up against the books.

She didn't complain and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss with a sigh.

Someone coughed and Harry turned to see Ron staring at the carpet, "Uh, we were going to head off to Zonko's. I take it you two will be fine on your own."

"I think so." Harry grinned as his best friend hurried off. Ron kept his eyes down as he all but ran away.

"We should probably leave too." Hermione said, her face very flushed.

"Probably." Harry didn't move an inch though and when Hermione looked up at him questioningly Harry kissed her again. 

When Harry pulled back Hermione just stood there staring at him for a second before she was able to speak, "I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." he felt his chest tighten. This was a day he'd never forget.

Hand in hand they left the store and walked quickly through the reporters as flash bulbs went off in every direction. Harry barely noticed them as Hermione's thumb made small circles on his hand.

"People have been dying to know for months if this is real. Are you two together?" Rita had pushed her way to the front, no surprise there, and her quill was waiting.

Harry just smiled and squeezed Hermione's hand as they came to the Hogwarts gates.

"Is that a yes?" Rita yelled after them, "My readers want to know."

Hermione waved as they got further away and Harry was sure he heard Rita curse.

"She'll print whatever she wants to no matter we say anyways." Harry opened the door and held it for Hermione. The inside of the castle was much warmer than the air outside and it was a nice change. Even th eusualy chilly halls were warmer than the air outside.

"I think we should head home before everyone else gets back." Harry agreed at once not wanting to talk to Ginny again and they rushed up to the tower. Half way there it turned into a race and Harry was laughing and breathing so hard by the time they reached the portrait hole that he wasn't surprised that Hermione beat him there.

"You're fast." he laughed, holding a stitch in his side.

"After running around with you and Ron and alway putting ourselves in the line of danger I learned." she grinned at him, "A fast target is harder to hit."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Harry was sitting in the common room waiting for Hermione when the protrait hole opened and one of Ginny's room mates stumbled in with a bloody nose.

"Are you ok?" Harry hurried over.

"I fell on the stairs." she smiled weakly, "Pretty dumb, huh?"

"You're not the first to do it." Harry grabbed a box of tissues and handed her a handfull, "Where is Ginny and the other girl you room with?"

"They went to talk to some guy." she shrugged, leaning over the table as she tried to keep her bloody face from Harry's sight.

"Did they see you fall? Do you need to go to the hospitol wing?" he had no idea what to do for people when they were hurt. As often as he found himself in pain and bleeding he really didn't know who to handle other people's injuries.

"They were there." she sighed, or it sounded sorta like a sigh. It was hard to tell with the way she was holding her nose.

"O Merlin!" Hermione dropped her bags at the bottom of the stairs, "Are you ok, Meghan?"

"I'm fine. It's slowing down now." Meghan took a few more tissues before looking up at the two of them and then to their discarded bags, "If you're leaving you should go now. Ginny wanted to try to start another arguement. She's mad about how you talked to her earlier." this last part was of course directed to Harry.

"Earlier?" Hermione asked and Harry shrugged.

"I'd forgotten about it already." he said honestly.

"Thank you, Meghan." Hermione went over to her bags and hoisted them up, "You're sure you're ok?"

"Yeah." she smiled, "I just need to clean up a bit more."

"See you on Monday." Harry said before he and Hermione left.

"I can't believe they left her with a bloody a nose just to go talk to a guy." Harry said as they neared the Headmistress's office.

"That does seem kinda harsh." Hermione shook her head, "Ginny just isn't Ginny anymore. I can't really say that she is the girl I've been friends with for years."

Harry didn't say anything because he honestly didn't want to say anything bad about Ginny. She'd been a friend, a love interest and she still was his best friend's little sister. If he was going to say anything it was going to be to her face.

"What sounds good for dinner?" Harry asked before knocking on McGonagal's door.

"Shrimp." Hermione said at once without mentioning the subject change, "I've been wanting it for days." she grinned.

"Then shrimp it is."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Harry could barely keep his hands away from Hermione once they were back home. Hermione had decided she wanted to cook the shrimp on her own but had asked Kreature if he minded helping her with the sause and pasta she wanted to go along with her shrimp.

As she stood at the stove Harry found that he continuosly got up to stand behind her and watch her cook. When he'd been younger he had cooked all the time at his aunt's and uncle's so it was almost an odd feeling to see Hermione standing there by choice.

Hands on her arms he leaned forward and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"You're a good cook." he said, running his fingers up and down her arms.

"I can barely think with you doing that." she said quietly and Harry stopped his hands, "I have goosebumps."

Smiling he moved his fingers slower than before and traced small designs up her arms to her shoulders where he pushed her collar off to the side and did the same to her neck.

"You're gonna burn the shrimp." he whispered as she leaned back into him.

"It'll be your fault." she replied.

Harry reached around her and turned the burner off before removing the pan from the stovetop.

"Does this all go one plate?" he asked, enjoying the fact the Hermione was still against him.

"Yes." she turned as he reached for one of the larger plates he had pulled down earlier and placed her hands on his chest, "Can we cook more often?" she asked with a grin.

Harry nodded and she ducked out from under his arms to grab glasses and silverware. He concentrated on piling everything evenly on two big plates and when he turned around he was surprised to see that Hermione wasn't at the table.

"Hermione?" he called for her, confused.

"I thought we could eat in the living room. The kitchen always feels too big when it's just us." he followed her voice out to the living room and smiled when he saw that she was seated on the floor on one side of the small coffee table.

"See? It's more cozy." she grinned as Harry sat across from her. His knees were touching her's and she was less than an arm's length away.

"I like this very much." he took a bite of food as his cheeks reddened. Hermione was so close that his mind had wondered back to her leaning against him in the kitchen. He'd also liked that very much.

The food was really good but Harry's mind was on the inches of Hermione that were touching him. Half way through dinner she had shifted and stretched one leg out in front of her. It was now next to his thigh and her entire calf was on his foot as he sat basket style.

"I know I'm probably not too good at saying everything I should or want to but I am hapy you are my girlfriend." Harry confessed to his plate.

"You always say the right things at the right times." Hermione's hand brushed across his cheek and he looked up to see that she was on her knees so she could reach across the table easier.

Harry held her hand in place with his own and used his other hand to pull her down into a kiss. She smiled just before their lips met and Harry was happy he had gotten to know Hermione back in first year. Without her he wasn't sure he'd still be alive. She was the sensible one and the one who helped him to keep going. As his girlfriend she was very different than he remembered her ever being. She smiled more and he noticed the way she walked and how her hands would move when she was talking about something interesting. She stood closer to him and said things without worrying about being called a brain.

"I'm slipping." she said against his lips.

"What?" he was too into the kiss to realize what she was talking about.

"On the table. I'm slipping." Harry looked at what she meant and almost laughed when he saw that he had practicaly pulled her across the table.

"I'm sorry." he let go of her so she could move and was suprised when she came the rest of the way over the table and into his lap.

She moved for a few seconds to get comfortable and Harry was frozen in shock and embarrassment. His girlfriend was in his lap with one knee to either side of his hips. At least Hermione also looked to be blushing when she stopped moving.

"I just thought...If this is too much I can move." her cheeks were so pink.

"No- I mean, this is good." he hated the fact that his voice sounded so tight.

Keeping her eye averted, Hermione placed Harry's hands on her waist before kissing his forehead and then his cheek bones.

"You can take my glasses off." he said quietly, feeling his face and neck heat up.

"Are you sure." she finaly looked at him.

"I don't want to jab you." he smiled.

Looking unsure she reached up and gently removed his glasses. True he was pretty much blind without them but she was close enough that he could still see her rather well.

As she kissed him he prayed that no one would interrupt them this time. A few hours of kissing Hermione sounded like heaven and that's all he wanted. Having her in his lap was a big plus that he hadn't planned on but he was happy she had been bold enough to do it. Now, for things to keep going this well the fire in the hearth had to stay small and orange.

'Please no green flames...' he thought to himself, enjoying Hermione's fingers in his hair, 'Stay away. Please, just stay away tonight.'

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: It's been one hell of a week. My neighbors' apartments burned down. It was crazy wondering if we were gonna have to get out of our house as the smoke blanketed the whole area. Not to mention my one yr old niece was confused by all the noise and the smell of smoke. She was a cling on on my leg all day Thursday.  
Anyways, tell me what you think. I'm trying to get more into the relationship and how teens are and stuff. It's wierd having to think back to when I was 18. It feels like forever ago and all my friends have been calling me old cause I turn 23 next month. :p

REVIEW! 


	10. author note

Just a quick note to you all. I am still alive even if I don't feel like one of the living. I will update but I'm not sure when. I was busy with the holiday and then the same cold I've had for months came back only worse. Finaly I went to the ER yesterday and I have pneumonia in my right lung. Out of the 24 hours that have passed since my visit to the doctors I've been awake for maybe 4 or 5.

I can barely keep my eyes open but once I'm feeling the least bit better I will be working more on chapters. I promise. 


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Ok, I am finaly getting better. Instead of pneumonia I now have severe bronchitis which my doctor said is a step in the right direction. I really wanted to kick him when he said that.

Chapter 10 is hopefully as good as I think is. Review to tell me what you think

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

It was hard to concentrate in class with his copy of the Quibbler in his bag. Luna had run into Harry on his way to class and just sorta shoved it in his hand with a bright smile. With the way Hermione's attention kept slipping away from the notes they were taking Harry was sure that Luna had also run into his girlfriend.

When class ended they headed for lunch both of them started talking at once. Laughing they each told how Luna had stopped them in the hall. Down at the house table Harry pulled out his copy and started reading as Hermione also read quickly. It was just as Hermione had planned it out to be. Smooth and calm and stating the facts.

"That odd Ravenclaw girl told me I should come over here." Harry looked up to see Draco standing behind him.

"Yeah, Look at this." without thinking about and acting the way he would have with anyone else, Harry scooted over to make room for Draco to sit between him and Hermione.

With the slightest hesitation Draco sat.

"It's just like we wanted it to be." Hermione said brightly, sliding her paper over in front of the blond.

Draco read it, looking bored as everyone in the room craned their necks around to look at Malfoy seated beside Harry. Draco didn't seem to care so Harry tried to also ignore it.

"Brilliant." Draco nodded his head in aproval as he finished the article, "And you two have made it into the paper aswell." he pulled out the daily prophet from within his robe and handed it to Hermione.

Her frown made Harry wonder what had been said but when she snorted Harry and Draco both raised their eyebrows at her.

"She really is desperate for a story, isn't she?" Hermione slid the paper over to Harry, "That picture is from Hogsmead but the article has nothing to do with us realy. It just states how you are the Boy who Still Lives! and how I am just the girlfriend, tagging along for the spotlight glamor and what have you."

"But you aren't." Harry frowned down at the picture, thinking how it was actualy a pretty good one of them.

"We all know that, Potter." Draco stood suddenly and took the paper back, "See you around."

"What was that about?!" Ron sat down across from his best friends and glared over to where Malfoy was now sitting.

"We were showing him this." Harry pushed the Quibbler over to Ron, "And he showed us the Prophet."

"Oh, Seamus said something about that. I was going to tell you." Ron shrugged like it wasn't a big deal but still didn't look happy that Draco had been over at their table.

Hermione picked up on Ron's feeling and sighed, "Ron, he's changed. Malfoy is actualy sorta our friend now."

"Tell me she's joking?" Ron turned to Harry.

"She's not." Harry looked back to see Draco sitting next to Pansy, "He's almost nice."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

With the air growing colder by the day the common room was usualy very full during breaks and at night. Harry, Hermione and sometimes Ron would sit by the fire place and do their homework where it was the warmest in the room.

Everyone seemed use to the idea of Harry and Hermione dating and even with the article about Hermione being with Harry only because of his fame no one in their own house, aside from a few, could ever believe that of Hermione Granger. Most people didn't believe the article but there were those who would always rather hear a bit of gossip than the truth.

It had become a joke between Harry and Hermione and whever Ginny was about to say soemthing to eighter of them they always replied the same way.

"Yes, Ginny, I am worthless and only after Harry for his money." Hermione say with a sigh, "You found me out."

Or if it was Harry who Ginny had her attention on, "I've heard it all Gin." he would shake his head and try not to smile, "I love her even if it is my money she's after."

Having heard this for seven days in a row whenever she aproached one or the other, Ginny began to ignore them. If she happened to see them in a hall or in the common room she would turn on her heel and stomp in the other direction.

"I do believe we've annoyed her." Hermione whispered with a grin.

"You think so?" Harry asked with a smile as he pulled Hermione close.

"Yes, I think so." she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his chin.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Harry was seated on the floor of his room back in Grimmauld piling logs into his fireplace. It was very early in the morning but it was too cold for him to continue sleeping. No sooner had he gotten up than Kreature came into the room with an armfull of firewood.

"Let's start Hermione's fire for her." Harry smiled, "That would make her happy."

"Yes, Master." Kreature handed Harry log after log untill the fire was high and warm.

"Thanks." Harry stood up slowly, wrapped in one of the blankets off his bed.

"Of course." Kreature bowed his head and then pointed to the window, "It seems to have started snowing, Sir."

Harry hurried over to the window and smiled out at the white ground and rooftops, "How much are we going to get?"

"Kreature would guess six inches or so, Sir." the house elf followed Harry to the door and then down the hall to Hermione's room.

With a finger up to his lips, Harry opened the door and watched as Kreature silently made his way over to the hearth, the wood floating along behind him. They had the fire going in just a matter of a minute or so and when they finished Kreature left, telling Harry in a whisper that he would bring up some tea.

Harry smiled at the elf in thanks and then made his way over to where Hermione was still soundly sleeping. She had pulled the blankets up till she was barely visible beneath them. Her face and some stray stands of hair was all Harry could see.

Feeling playfull Harry reached out one finger and lightly flicked at Hermione's nose. When she made a sleepy noise he drew his hand back quickly and watched as she snuggled deeper into the pillows.

Next he lightly traced her ear, watching as she made a face before opening her eyes.

"Was that you?" she asked, rubbing her ear.

"I've no idea what you are talking about." Harry smiled as Kreature returned to the room with not only tea but a few muffins as well, "Ah, look. Breakfast."

Hermione smiled, shaking her head slowly as Harry bit into a muffin.

"First snow of the year." Harry said and watched as Hermione froze.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes large.

"Yes, why?" Harry jumped as Hermione flew out of bed and over to her window. Her hair wild and one of her pant legs rolled up, the sight of her had Harry grinning.

"Can we go out today?" she asked, bouncing a bit she wrapped her arms around herself. Even with the fire it was still chilly in the room.

"As long as we don't freeze to death." Harry pulled back the blankets and motioned for her to get back in bed when she smiled his way, "After you get warm we can head out. Where ever you want to go." it was too early for th estore to be open but he would go where she led. Even if it was in the middle of a snow storm.

Harry was looking down at the half eaten muffin in his hand, grinning to himself when Hermione's arms wrapped around his neck and her lips found his cheek.

"Where ever?" she asked, pulling back.

"Where ever." he nodded, wondering just what he gotten himself into.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Harry was content to follow Hermione from one muggle store to another in the large mall. He really didn't have anyplace he was interested in and besides watching Hermione hunt through shelf after shelf of merchandise was amusing.

It had taken a bit of talking to keep Hermione in the house long enough to even drink a cup of tea but Harry had managed by pinning her in his lap untill she quit squirming. A muffin had been completely out of the question. As she drank her tea he could see the gears all working and knew she was planning out their day.

It was rather nice to be going from store to store and not have one person turn to stare. In the muggle world no one knew who they were or that they had saved the world just a few months back.

In the fourth or fifth store, it was the second bookstore they had gone into, Harry heard something that had him laughing.

"What?" Hermione looked around and then down at her outfit like she thought there was something there.

"Is your stomack growling?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as she blushed, comfirming it, "That was your stomack!"

"Maybe." she muttered, turning her attention back to the book she held in her hand.

"Put that down." Harry reached over and took the book out of her hands, "We'll come back later. Let's get some breakfast into you."

"Harry, it's after noon." Hermione pointed out as he dragged her towards the door.

"Then, we'll have lunch." he said lightly, smiling at her as they exited the store and headed towards the food court.

Even without the see the signs that led the way it was easy to find because of the wonderfull smells. Harry saw Hermione brighten up when they came to one of the first food counters.

"This looks good." she smiled when he looked back at her.

It was just a soup and sandwich place. Nothing fancy but it did smell incredible. Harry stood back and let Hermione order and then he ordered the same thing as she did before reaching into his back pocket and paying for it all.

"Since when have you had muggle money on you?" she whispered when the guy at the register looked away.

"Since after last year when we were starving but unable to buy muggle food cause we only had wizard coins while we were on the run." he said quickly, hoping the woman behind him hadn't heard any of that, "As much time as I use to spend in the Muggle world I thought that maybe it would be a good idea to just keep some of that money on hand."

"Not a bad idea really." Hermione admitted as they recieved their food on trays and headed to a table, "Maybe I should see about carrying more Wizard coins. It is a pain to always have to do guess work about how much to have for Hogsmead trips."

Harry almost told her to just ask him if there was something she wanted or needed but knew she would fight him on that. Like today he would just have to be quicker than she was when they were at the counter.

"Can I ask you something?" Hermione was suddenly very serious and she looked almost nervous. They had been eating in content silence. So, her sudden question had made Harry jump.

"Of course. Anything." Harry was worried. He had said anything and he truely meant it but with the way she was looking at him had him wishing he had held off on saying it just then.

"How do you feel about the Dursley's?" she was leaning over their nearly finished meals and whispering.

Now he really was scared.

"They aren't all that bad. I mean, now that I'm not living with them. And Dudley, seemed to have improved..." he saw how she was looking past his right ear and biting her lip.

He turned quickly and his eyes landed on his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin just as they seemed to spot him aswell. Petunia and Vernon froze but to Harry's surprise Dudley actualy started coming towards them with a bit of a smile on his face.

"Never thought we'd see you again." Dudley said by way of a greeting and again surprised Harry by extending his hand, "Heard you stopped that crazy nutter."

"Yeah, we did." Harry stood and shook his cousin's hand as his aunt and uncle walked over. He looked at them, nodding to each before remembering that Hermione was still there, "Oh, uh, I'd like to introduce my girlfriend." he took her hand as she came around the table, "Hermione, meet the Dursleys."

"It's nice to finaly meet you." she smiled but Harry thought he saw her hand twitch towards where her wand was hidden inside her jacket sleeve.

"You?" Dudley looked from Harry to Hermione and then back again, "You have a girlfriend?"

"She's the head of our class in school." Harry said proudly and saw Vernon wrinkle her nose, "There's not a curse or spell out there she can't do." he added a bit quieter and saw his uncle's mouth tighten.

"Ah, one of them, eh?" Dudley shrugged his massive shoulders, not expecting an answer.

"We should be going, Popkins." Petunia's hand shook as she reached for Dudley's arm, "Lots of things to do before we head home."

They walked away without a word.

"That went better than I thought it would." Harry admitted as he plopped back down in his seat.

"They didn't even talk to you." Hermione frowned at the Dursleys' retreating backs.

"That's why it went well." Harry smiled but saw that his girlfriend was annoyed, "How about we keep shopping and pretend we never saw them?"

"Probably a good idea." Hermione gave him a small smile before taking her tray over to the trash can, "If I think about them I'll end up hunting them down in the mall and cursing them till they're fat slimey toads."

Harry grinned at the mental image that gave him and wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders, pulling her close, "I love you."

"I love you too." she raised an eyebrow at him but didn't ask any questions.

As they walked hand in hand Hermione started talking about Christmas shopping and what she'd been thinking about getting her parents. Harry let her talk and gave his opinion when it was needed but his mind was elsewhere. He'd noticed that they were being followed. He didn't recognise the small group of guys and girls but their eyes weren't on him. They were watching Hermione.

"Do you know them?" Harry asked at last, unable to take the stress. If she didn't know them then it would be a sprint for the doors and then a quick apperation home.

"Who?" Hermione turned and her hand tightened on his when one of he girls waved, "I use to go to school with them." she said quietly, glancing back at Harry, "But we were never friends."

"Today is just the day for running into people we'd rather not see, isn't it?" Harry also spoke quietly because the group was closing in on them.

"Hermione!" A pretty blond at the front of the 5 person group beamed and actualy hugged Hermione before she could react, "How are you? It's been so long!"

"I'm good, Lucy. How about you?" Hermione fidgitted and Harry squeazed her hand.

"We've all been good." Lucy beamed at Harry this time, "I'm Lucy Bellsom. I went to school with Hermione when we were little. We even rode the same bus. Do you go to that Advanced learning place aswell?" she said this all so quickly that Harry just found himself nodding.

"This is Harry Potter, my boyfriend." Hermione introduced Harry and everyone exchanged glances.

"We go to the same school." Harry finaly found his tongue and pulled Hermione close to his side as he smiled at the 'audience', "Actualy, we live in the same dorm and have a ton of classes together."

"Is she just as pushy as she was when we were younger?" one of the guys asked and Harry glared at him, "She never really was one of the class. You'd never think she was the type to date."

"She's the smartest person I know." Harry said lightly, turning his glare to the others in the group. So that was why they came over. They just wanted to see if it really was Hermione with a guy holding her hand, "And the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Lucy made a face and Harry wanted to curse her where she stood. He could just picture what she would have been like when she was younger and with those looks she was no doubt more spoiled than Dudley ever dreamed of being.

Hermione was clutching his side now and Harry tried to relax by loking down at her and pushing some curls away from her face. He didn't want her to think of memories of her childhood that made her look that way.

"Well, if you are all done staring and being rude." Harry said with a smile, "We still have to pick out a christmas tree." he used his grip on Hermione to turn her when he turned and they were a few yards away when Harry heard Lucy's outrage.

"Can you believe that guy?!"

He just chuckled and kept walking, rubbing a hand up and down Hermione's arm.

"Are we really going to get a tree?" she asked, ignoring what had just happened.

"I was thinking about it." Harry shrugged, "I was never allowd near the one on Privet drive."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The tree was finaly in it's stand and they had just given it a bit of water because they had nothing else to do right then. They hadn't bought any ornaments or lights and thankfully Kreature had found the tree stand in the attic because they had also forgotten one of those.

Hermione beamed at the tree even though it was completely bare and Harry thought about the uneasy look she had worn at the mall around her old school mates.

When her parrents had arrived for dinner Hermione talked on and on about their trip out and the tree and all the ideas she had for gifts for aunts and uncles and cousins of her own. Not once did she tell them about Lucy or the others. Harry played along but it bothered him. No one had the right to be mean to his Hermione.

After the Grangers had left Hermioen had gone back to admire their tree and Harry felt he had to say something because it was on his mind.

"About today, at the mall..." Harry started but Hermione stopped him.

"Everyone has bad times at school no matter how old they are." she shrugged, "I didn't know how to interact and they took it as being snobby. They were mean but from the few things you've said about growing up with your relatives I think I had it easier than you did."

Harry nodded, not wanting to push her or talk about the things he had been put through as a child. Hermione deffinitely would have hunted down his aunt, uncle and cousin if she had known the full extent of how they had treated him. And he was rather sure being toads would have been the least of their worries.

"How about we go out tomorrow to buy ornaments?" Harry asked as he walked up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought you'd be sick of shopping." she smiled.

"Well, it won't take us long. Just a walk to the muggle store on the next street and we'll have everything we need." he kissed her ear, sliding his lips down to her neck, "Or we could stay home." It wouldn't be the first time they had spent the day kissing and cuddling in one of their rooms.

Harry couldn't help but grin as she leaned back into him, tilting her head to give him the advantage.

"Home wouldn't be so bad." she sighed as his lips moved to her shoulder.

One of her arms snaked up and around his neck, her fingers grasping his hair as his hand found it's way under the hem of her shirt and across her stomack.

He understood why adults hated the idea of teenagers living together alone. He really did because it took all of his controll to not pick her up and toss her onto the couch. At first he didn't understand the looks Mrs. Weasley had been giving them but now he avoided her gaze for fear he'd blush and confirm all her worst nightmares. They'd never gone far in the touchy feely department. Being alone in a house together was too much of a temptation so Harry tried to keep things under control.

"Weshouldstop." he forced out quickly. Hermione seemed to always be testing that controll.

"If you say so." Hermione sighed and moved to step away from him but Harry pulled her back to him, holding on tightly as her back and legs molded against him.

Hermione turned slowly in his arms after a minute and forced his face up so she could see his eyes, "Will you sleep in my room tonight?"

He nodded at once. They had slept next to each other every now and then but it was usualy when the other person was stressed or if Teddy was staying the night. They had never just decided to stay together in one bed all night.

Harry's heart was pounding as he brushed his teeth and changed into his pj's. It was the first time he wished he had owned a pair of his own sleep pants. The ones he was wearing had belonged to Dudley and had a few holes in them. He had to tie the drawstring as tight as it would go or the pants would slid off his nonexistant hips. He had a pair of Ron's or George's that had been given to him when they had been out grown but search as he might he couldn't find them. He'd never actualy worn them before because they had cats on them and all he could think of was Miss Norris.

There was nothing he could do about it now. Not that Hermione would even care. Before the wheather had gotten so cold he had always slept in his boxers. She had seen him then so there really wasn't a reason to freak out over the worn out, too big sweat pants he had on now.

Hermione was standing by her window when he came in, looking out at the seven inches of snow they had recieved during the day. her pj's were nothing special. A pair of black sweats and a t-shirt with a palm tree on it.

"It's so pretty out." she motioned for him and he tore his eyes away to go stand beside her.

"It is very pretty." he agreed. The street lamps made the snow glitter and look like something more than it was. The sight was even prettier because there were no reporters outside their door and there hadn't been for two weeks.

"I like living here." she said, moving past him and over to the bed, "At home my parents were always worried about how much I was missing the wizarding world and when I was in the wizarding world they were always worried that something would happen to me. Here it's a happy medium. They get to see me on the weekends when they want and I still have you. You were what I always missed when I went home." she climbed into bed and blushed as Harry stood there staring at her, "I was happy to be home but you were all I thought about. I worried about you all the time and was happy whenever I had the excuse to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays."

"I thought about you too." Harry admitted as he slid into bed next to her, "It was an odd feeling knowing you weren't there." he laid on his back and tucked his hands beneath his head, "It's just normal to have you near and it's comforting."

As Hermione put the lamps out with a spell Harry wondered if he'd even be able to sleep. He slipped his glasses off and laid back again, feeling Hermione snuggle up to his side

"I know this seems odd." she said in the dark, "But I just want you next to me." she laid her head on his chest and by the heat coming off her Harry knew she was blushing again, "I haven't had much experience in the whole dating thing."

"Me either." he brought his hand up slowly untill he found her hand on his chest, "And don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." he whispered, relaxing even though he had thought it would be impossible.

He listened to her breathing and felt it when she finaly dozed off. Relaxing was no longer the problem and he was quickly asleep. In the morning through Harry realized that the problem now was that Hermione was going to have to get use to him being in her bed. He didn't think he'd ever sleep as well anywhere else.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: I'll be 23 on the 12th!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And then Scott will be home on the 13th and he's home for an entire month!!!! I love college vacations. We go a few months of being apart and then he's home every other month for one vacation or another.

I'd be even more excited if I could stop coughing.

Anyways, I probably won't have time to update untill after Christmas due to work picking up and all that. So happy Holidays and enjoy the Solstice! 


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry this took so long. Here's chapter 11! I hope you all like it!

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Harry had been looking forward to the holidays untill he realized that Hermione's parents would no doubt want her home for the celebration. He didn't say anything about it, leaving the choice up to her and when she told him about wanting to be with her parents on Christmas morning he was able to smile.

"As long as I get to see you for Christmas dinner." he took her hand and held on tightly as they made their way through the school halls. Christmas decorations had been up for almost a week now, reminding Harry to go pick up the pressent he had spotted for Hermione when they had been the Muggle mall.

In school no one stared any more and there were no more whispers following them down the halls but it didn't go unnoticed that they had become closer than ever. It was habbit now to sit with their shoulders touching or a hand resting on the other's leg. A gentle touch or a hand seeking another hand was normal. Even back in Grimmauld they slept touching. If it got too warm to snuggle Harry found that he would wake with one arm stretched out, his fingers touching skin.

He'd found that he really loved the skin on her neck and shoulders. It was far softer than anything he'd ever touched and running his finger's gently up and down the side of Hermione's neck was his favorite way to wake her up. Kissing her awake was always good too.

It frustrated him to no end that he wouldn't be the one to wake her on Christmas morning but he understood that it was important to her and her parents that she be there. He just wished he hadn't agreed so quickly to go to the Weasley's for that night. Even if he had been left alone at Grimmauld he would have been able to sleep in a bed that still smelled like Hermione.

Their relationship had progressed as relationships do and now Harry hated being out of her reach. During class it was hard not to think about just how soft her skin was whenever she took his hand under the desk. More than once he'd found himself blushing from one memory or another that had no place in a school class room. It was terrifying to think that one of these days someone would realize just why his face turned red when Hermione leaned into whisper to him or why it was hard for him to not be near her.

He loved her and she loved him.

Now it was just a deeper love. One that left him smiling even long after morning had come.

Ron seemed to suspect that something had changed between Harry and Hermione but he had yet to actualy figure out what it was and Harry wasn't about to tell him either. As cool as Ron was with the two of them dating Harry thought the whole disussion about how Harry didn't just sleep next to Hermione in bed would be a bit too much for the redhead to handle. Harry couldn't even remember if they had even told their friend that they shared a bed when it had just been an innocent thing.

As far as Hermione was concerned no one needed to know. Harry agreed but it was hard to form a sentence whenever Ron cornered Harry and asked if he and Hermione had had a fight. Of course Harry would tell the truth and say that they hadn't but then Ron would push and ask why they had been acting strange. At that point Harry would blush and try to change the subject.

And somehow he had volunteered to spend a night under the critical gaze of his best friend. The only way Harry could think to get away from Ron's constant questioning was to go to sleep early. Going to sleep early just meant that he was the first one awake in the mroning and the house felt empty without all the usual noise.

Downstairs there were a few pressents under a thin tree. Harry felt bad when he realized that he was wishing he was back in Grimmauld place. He'd left Hermione's pressents under their fully decorated tree after she had left with her mum and that was what he'd been wishing he was looking at. His tree and the decorations they had picked out together.

About an hour and a half later there was a loud bang from upstairs and it suddenly sounded like there were a bunch of elephants on the narrow stairs. George came rushing down the stairs with Ron hot on his heels. One side of Ron's face looked blackened with soot. They were both yelling and within minutes the rest of the family was awake and gathered around as Ron explain how George had woken him up.

"I thought I was dying!" Ron shouted, "It was just so loud and it was so bright that I couldn' even seen anything!"

"It was just a flash firework. Made for indoor use at parties and what have you." George shrugged innocently, "You should have been smart like Harry and gotten up before I did." George sent Harry a teasing wink before seating himself on the floor.

Opening pressents was followed by a very large breakfast. Both of which were very loud as Bill and Fluer and then Charlie also joined them.

Harry didn't say much but enjoyed listening to everyone esle as they talked over one another. Being at the Burrow made him feel like he was twelve again. One of the things he had learned during his first visit was that nothing was ever the same from one minute to the next. There were just too many people and too many things in one room for any conversation to stay one sided. There were always small surprises and one person or another asking how you'd been since they last saw you.

Everyone stayed around the table even after breakfast had been finished. The conversations kept going and Bill had dragged his father into a deep discussion about magical creatures' rights.

Harry thought he heard something from the livingroom but seeing as no one looked up to see what it was he figured he was just hoping it had been the sound of the fireplace as his girlfriend stepped out of flashing green flames. Twice more Harry thought he had heard something but from where he sat there was no way he could even crane his neck around to take a look.

Looking back to where Mr. Weasley and Bill were seated Harry caught a very amused look on Mr. Weasley's face. Bill also seemed to be smiling while avoiding looking in Harry's direction. Wondering what was going on at the other end of the table Harry was caught off guard when someone suddenly wrapped their arms around his shoulder's from behind. Ron, who was seated next to him, seemed just as surprised as he nearly fell out of his seat.

"Geez, Hermione!" Ron clutched his chest, "Give us a heart attack while you're at it!"

"Sorry, Ron." Just from the sound of her voice Harry could tell she was smiling, "Merry Christmas everyone."

Molly jumped to her feet and clapped her hands, looking quite happy as she made her way towards Hermione, "It's lovely that you all could be here."

"All?" Harry asked as he looked up at a grinning Hermione. Just past her he could see her parents standing there with their arms loaded with pressents.

"Surprise." Hermione whispered in his ear, "It was the only way I could back to you before tonight."

"You are brilliant." Harry stood and hugged her before going to greet Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"We've brought pressents."

There was one pressent for each person there. The Grangers had even bought one for Fluer. To George they gave a muggle magic kit and Ron got a magical calander filled with moving pictures of different Quiditch teams. Bill recieved a pair of tough dragon hide gloves while his wife seemed pleased with a flowery barrett for her silver hair. Ginny frowned at the necklace she unwrapped and Harry was sure she would never wear it even though the blue beads were beautifull. Mr. Weasly was thrilled with a "build your own radio" kit and Mrs. Weasly smiled happily at her book of "do it yourself charms for the everyday housewitch."

"Those were really good gifts." Harry smiled. It was fun seeing how everyone reacted to the muglle and magical gifts.

"Your's are home." Hermione said and Harry's heart fluttered when he realized she was talking about Grimmauld Place, "But I did bring one along to give you now." she held out a box that was slightly bigger than her hand and smiled, "I hope you like it."

Harry took the box and was amazed with the texture of it. It felt fragile and as if it wasn't really there at all but it was heavy enough to suggest that even if it wasn't quite real the gift inside deffinitely was.

Opening it carefully Harry watched Hermione's smile grow. Inside was a light yellow and brown egg. At least it looked like an egg. It fit in the palm of his hand and gave off a warmth that made Harry wonder just what he was holding.

"It's an owl egg." Hermione cupped her hands around his, "I was hoping that it would have been hatched by now so I could give you the actual owl inside. I've placed a few charms on it to keep it from getting cold and it's been nice and safe in the bottom of my closet for the past two weeks."

Harry couldn't help but gape at his girlfriend "This is an actual egg?"

"Yes." she nodded, "A new owl for a new part of your life."

The idea made sense even if he did sorta feel like he was betraying Hedwig's memory by even considering keeping the egg. But holding the egg and having it be from Hermione, Harry felt happy. Hedwig would forgive him.

"I love it." he kissed Hemrione, caught up in the moment, and forgot that they were surrounded by people.

Hermione beamed at him when he pulled away and all the adults were looking elsewhere while Ron and Ginny stared in shock. Harry blushed and dropped his eyes down to the egg in his hands. He'd completely forgotten that there were people around. Hermione and her smile had the effect on him.

"I have something for you too." he said at last. He had thought that he wouldn't be seeing her untill that night back at Grimmauld but something had made him pick up the smallest box under the tree and pocket it before he left for the Burrow.

Inside was a silver heart shaped locket. It wasn't anything special really. He'd seen it when they had spent time at the mall and thought it would look good on her.

"It's beautiful." she stared at it's shining surface as it sat in the box, "I've always wanted a locket."

"Now you have one." Harry beamed. He was happy she liked it. He'd never picked out jewelry before and the sales clerk had kept trying to get him to buy small heart shaped earings to go along with the locket. For over an hour he debated between getting the earings and the locket or maybe just the earings or just the locket. He'd finaly left with the locket in it's blue velety box feeling good about his choice.

"I love it." Hermione suddenly smiled and held the locket out to him, "Help me put it on."

Harry handed his egg to Bill before taking the locket. Hermione turned around and held her hair up out of the way. If they'd been a lone Harry would have at least kissed the skin he could see so well but they weren't alone so he just clipped the locket around her neck and spun her so he could see how it looked. He wasn't ready to embarrass himself agin just yet.

"You're beautiful." and she was. Her eyes were bright and there was a slight blush on her cheeks when she faced him.

Hermione ran to the hall to see how her new locket looked sitting just below her shirt's collar and Harry smiled. This was by far one his favorite holidays of all time.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Ok, I'm back and hoping that no one is mad about my long vacation from writing. Good news is that I just bought a laptop and will therefore get more writing done now that I don't have to sit in the one room in the house that doesn't have heat just to write. I am alive and well and would have been back sooner if I hadn't had a tooth pulled last week.

Ok, about Harry and Hermione sleeping together- it just wasn't coming out right when I would try to write it out. It was actualy quite horrible. So I skipped it completely and just hoped you could handle the loss of details. You are not missing out on much believe me. There will be more on the whole subject and hopefully nothing corny. I'll do my best with it.

Hope you all had a great holiday!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
